Ring Around the Love Triangle
by Jessica Marie Cena
Summary: I was finally getting into the WWE! This has been my dream for so long! And the best part is, John Cena is my new best friend and he has been helping me like crazy! But something weird happened... I met Cody Rhodes today and for some reason he has this "spell" on me. I want to hang out with him, but something just doesn't seem right...I'm scared.
1. PRE STORY

I just want to take the time to thank you for reading this.

Please give me your honest feedback :3

I'm just curious what you think.

I would like some feedback mainly because I want to coninue to write Fan-Fics and I want to know what should be changed, and what I should keep doing 3

Please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy my story :3


	2. Chapter 1

It was a long hot summer day. I was sweating like crazy while I helped my best friend move into her very first home. Brandi has been my best friend for a long time! I swear we've done almost everything together. We even lived together, up until now.

She finally met the man of her dreams. His name is Jeff Hardy. I know she had the biggest crush on him since he first got signed into the WWE. When she was finally chosen to be in the WWE, she finally had her chance to talk to him. I was very happy for her. I've been trying for years to get into the WWE, but I never had any luck.

Anyway, Brandi started supporting Jeff at all his matches, and eventually they became a thing. He started to get serious with her, taking her out on dates and whatnot. It was really cute. I was really happy for her, but I wish that it would've happened to me too.

I've always had my WWE crushes along with her. Brandi and I used to talk all the time about whom we were madly in love with, and who we wanted to marry. It was actually fun imagining myself with John Cena, or even Randy Orton. I even had a secret crush on Code Rhodes, but I would never let Brandi find that out. We went along with the shows and their storylines. We never liked anyone who was considered a "bad guy." We made fun of each other all the time whenever we even hinted at a bad guy.

But Brandi was happy, which meant I was happy. She's my best friend and I'll always be there for her. I know she's working on getting me in to the WWE, and I'm hoping now that she's married to another WWE superstar, that it'll give me a better chance at getting in. If Rosa Mendes can get in, then I for sure can. I've beaten her a few times in my past, and she knows it too.

It was taking forever to move their stuff into their new house. Jeff Hardy had a lot of stuff. It wasn't like he had a lot because he had a lot of money; he had a lot of sentimental stuff from his past. It was tiring moving things from a van to a house over and over again. I don't even think that I had a drink yet today. I should probably get on that.

I walked around the crowd of people, looking for my friend. I've even asked a couple people that I've never seen before…must've been some of Jeff's friends or family. I saw Matt a couple times helping out his brother. There were also a lot of other WWE superstars there as well. It was weird. It's like, I knew all of them, but they didn't know me. At times I forget that I'm still a nobody amongst these people.

I still wandered around. There were people here and there carrying boxes. I walked in and out of the house, still asking people where Brandi was. I didn't even see Jeff anywhere! It's not like they pawned off their moving in on all of us people, that would suck, and I know my friend would never do that since she knew I was helping out.

Finally I saw her standing near a crowd of superstars. I walked over to her quickly, before I lost her in the crowd again. Seriously, how many people were there here? "Brandi!" I walked even faster. She turned around and saw me walking towards her. She turned back to the group of people and motioned at me. They all somewhat turned at me; what was she telling them. I slowed down a little bit as I approached the group. I stood next to my best friend and she hugged me.

"This right here is Jessie. She's been my best friend since forever ago!" Brandi was smiling like crazy at all of these…WWE superstars surrounding her. I looked around at all of them, trying not to make my smile awkward. But too late…. I spotted John Cena among the group, and my eyes were glued to him. I couldn't believe that he was here in the same place as me!

"Um hi," I managed to get out. I looked away from him and looked back at Brandi.

"Jessie came all the way from Georgia to help me move in. Isn't she the greatest friend ever?!" Brandi was having a blast gloating about me. It was nice! She was actually bragging about me, to a group of famous WWE superstars. I don't think there's any feeling that could be better than this!

"Brandi, can I talk to you?" I was trying to keep a smile on my face as the rest of the group looked upon us. I didn't notice it before, but Jeff was standing on the other side of Brandi, a couple people away from John Cena.

Brandi and I walked across her large new lawn over to where the vans were. We walked down the street quite a ways until we were standing in front of the next house. I wasn't quite sure with what I wanted to say to her at the moment. "Brandi," I paused. I really had no idea where I was going. "Why in the world wouldn't you tell me that there are other superstars here?" I was smiling at her. I really was surprised though. When she called me long distance, she only asked if I'd be willing to come help her move in to her new house.

"Jess, if I would've told you that, you would've freaked and not showed up." Brandi was right. I did have a tendency to overreact about the smallest things. "Besides, now you're going to be meeting John Cena tonight. You're still going to get some drinks tonight right?"

"WHAT?" It took me a moment to realize what she just said. "Are we seriously going out for drinks tonight with John Cena?"

"Jess please calm down! I want you to finally get to meet the man of your dreams! Please tell me you're not going to back down!"

I wanted to say I would've, but I couldn't turn down my best friend. It's been forever since I've gotten to see her, and I really did miss hanging out with her. It would be another long time before I ever get to see her again, and there's no way I'm going to miss meeting the man of my dreams! I just had to meet him! I just had to talk to him! And I was going to. I was going to make sure of it! "Brandi, you know that I would never skip out on you. Plus, when am I ever going to get another chance to hang out with my best friend?"

She hugged me tight! "You have no idea how much this means to me! Plus, Cena's been talking about how he wants to meet you!" She smiled as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back towards her house. I could tell that this was going to be a good night!


	3. Chapter 2

It's been about an hour now that I've been standing with this group of WWE superstars. We had finished moving everything into their house a while ago. I haven't said a word since I've been standing here. I really don't feel like I belong with them. I just wanted to go out for drinks with Brandi, Cena and Jeff. I really just wanted to hurry up and get on with it. I wanted my embarrassing moments to be over already!

But before anyone said anything else, I noticed everyone was looking towards the street. There was a pink limo pulling up to the curb. Apparently, everyone else knew who she was, but not me. I was confused.

"Would you look at that," I looked over to see Beth Phoenix smirking.

I watched as a woman with long brown hair stepped out of the car. It didn't take me long, but I knew who it was. Crap.

I stepped forward in front of everyone. Brandi grabbed my arm. She knew what was going on. She knew who that woman was, and she knew my history with her. I walked in front of everyone left standing on the lawn, and I approached this woman who was leaning against her car.

"Jessica Hernandez." My name coming out of her mouth was insulting.

"Rosa Mendes." I sneered at her.

"It's a shock to still see you Jess. You know, I miss our friendship that we used to have, don't you?" She laughed.

"You know Rosa, I do miss that. I do miss being able to beat you every chance I get. Hey Rosa, do you remember that time that I kicked your ass and beat you in that championship? I miss that. I remember that title that I stole from you. I believe it's still in my bedroom."

Her smile faded and she whipped off her sunglasses. "You still think that you can beat me Jess?"

I smiled at her anger. "I don't think I can Rosa, I know I can. Matter of fact, I don't think there's ever been a time where I haven't." I emphasized my words to get my point across. I felt Brandi walk over to my side. She nudged me and I looked at her.

"Jess I know you can kick her ass. If you're going to fight her, you need to take her down fast. If the cops get involved with this there's gonna be hell to pay for everyone." She was right. We weren't in a competition, and we weren't in a ring. There was going to be hell to pay if the police happened to show up to a brawl in a "friendly" neighborhood.

I nodded at her as I turned my attention back to Rosa. I looked at her giant pink fur coat she wore, and he giant pink furry boots. I was amazed by how much she spent on her looks. She did back then, and she did now. "Rosa, what are you even doing here?" I finally managed to ask.

She laughed again. "I wanted to come and see my best friend Jeff. Do you have a problem with that Jess? I mean, you're not his wife are you? That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my friend to congratulate him."

She tried to pass me, but I blocked her. I know Brandi never liked this girl either, and there was no way I was going to let this woman get to my best friend's husband.

"Jess if you don't move out of my way, I'm going to take your ass to the ground." I could feel the threatening words moving my bones. It was exhilarating and I liked it. I know I could easily take this girl down if she did anything. I have been training on take-downs for the past few months, and I've mastered them a couple weeks ago.

"I dare you to." At that moment she threw off her fur coat and launched herself at me. I could feel the eyes of everyone around us, burning holes through me. They were all watching us. Rosa launched herself at me and with a swift move to my left, I caught her with my right arm, lifted her upright on my back, and grabbed her around the neck with my left arm. I held her there in that chokehold. I looked around slightly at some of the people that were watching me, and their mouths were hanging open.

I flipped Rosa over my head and she landed on her stomach on the grass. I backed away from her slowly until I bumped into someone. I turned and saw Brandi standing there. She was happy. I could tell by her expression that she loved watching me kick that girl's ass. It felt good to.

Rosa got up to her feet. She couldn't even say anything. She looked at me once, and then turned away. She walked through a bunch of people until she got to Jeff. Everyone else started moving around again and talking to other people.

"Dude Jess that was amazing! You weren't kidding when you said that you've been working on it!" Brandi gave me a quick hug.

"I wouldn't be worrying about what just happened, she's heading for your husband." She looked towards where Jeff was with the rest of the WWE superstars. She nodded at me and she quickly walked away. I followed.


	4. Chapter 3

It was finally time to go out for some drinks. I've been waiting for it all day. It was finally going to be the moment where I talk to the man of my dreams! I mean actually talk, not just him asking me where Jeff went like earlier…. I'm excited. I was back in my hotel after a long day of sweating and being active.

My phone has been buzzing like crazy. Apparently someone took a video of me fighting Rosa Mendes, and it was put on Facebook. Brandi got it and sent it to me, and now people won't stop messaging me about it. I've been getting kudos all day, and I've had people telling me to put it on YouTube. I don't understand other people's fascinations with what happened. Although I'll admit, it did feel really good doing it!

Finally my phone was ringing, which meant a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey Jess, we're going to come by with the limos soon, so you should probably wait downstairs. You're at the Hilton downtown right?"

"Yeah, and what do you mean by limos?" I made sure to emphasize the pluralized limos. What did she really mean by that? Does everyone get their own limo when they're superstars? What's the deal with that!

"Nothing babe, we'll be there soon!" Just like that, she hung up the phone. I know she's hiding something, but I'll find out soon enough. I did what she told me. I gathered my things, made sure my makeup was nice. My outfit was cute enough (I hope…) and had my phone charged. I had everything that I needed for the night. I grabbed my purse, and I headed downstairs.

It wasn't long before Brandi showed up. She got out of her limo and wandered over towards me. Then a second limo showed up. Jeff Hardy and John Cena popped out of that one. They also walked over to us.

Brandi smiled at me. "Jessie, I don't think that you've had the actual opportunity of meeting John Cena." She grabbed my hand, and she grabbed his hand and we shook hands. I was shaking the hand of the greatest WWE superstar of all time! "Jessie this is John. John this is Jessie."

"Hi," we both managed to say at the same time. He smiled at me casually. He had a very dazzling smile that caused me to get lost. I really felt like I was swimming in his eyes. But I snapped back to reality. I remembered that I wasn't going to embarrass myself tonight in front of him. I took my hand back, and he took back his.

"So Jess, here's what's going to happen: you're going to ride with Cena to Firestone's. Does that sound good?"

I was shocked. "You mean, I'm riding with…" My voice trailed off.

John took a small bow at me. "Yes, you're riding with me. Is that okay with you, or do you wanna leave me by myself and ride with your friend?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or accept his offer. But Brandi knew what to say. "John it's fine, she can ride with you! I know she's just dying to ride with you tonight." She smiled at me. I think she knew how much I wanted to smack her right now! She knows I'm going to overreact. He was dressed so nicely! He was wearing a dark grey suit (without a tie). He looked good…amazing.

"Are you sure about that? She looks like she's gonna be sick. Brandi are you honestly and for real, sure she's going to be fine with this? I can already hear how excited she is!" John Cena started laughing. He was mocking me! I couldn't help but smile at his silly words! I started to walk towards his limo, just to prove everyone wrong…more like to show everyone that I COULD ride in a limo with the love of my life!

I brushed past him, touching my arm to his, and I reached my hand down to grab his, and I dragged him a little bit behind me. I let go right away.

"It looks like she changed her mind!" John Cena was still mocking me as we walked away. Brandi and Jeff were climbing into their limo, and John was helping me into ours. This was already awkward, considering I haven't said more than two words to this man. What were we going to talk about for a fifteen minute car ride?

We sat there for a couple minutes not saying anything.

"So you live back in Georgia?" There was the lame conversation starter, but at least it was something.

I couldn't keep my legs from shaking, but at least I wasn't right next to him, so he couldn't notice. "Yeah, I've lived there since I was 19. It was a place that I just really wanted to live. My uncle lived down there and my family would vacation there to stay with him. Have you been there? Of course you have, that was a stupid question…." My thoughts trailed off, and I noticed that I embarrassed myself. My cheeks grew red and hot. "I'm really sorry; I'm rambling right now. I hate it when I do that. I just get really nervous when I don't know someone, and you're someone that I've always wanted to meet for my entire life and I'm just so nervous that I feel like I'm going to embarrass myself, but then again I already have, and I'm rambling again and creating a really long sentence, and I think it'd be best if I just shut up now." Brandi would be hitting me right now. She would never let me embarrass myself this bad. I KNOW she wouldn't! Crap.

John Cena was staring at me. He probably thinks I'm a goon. Crap! "Am I allowed to say something now?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then nodded instead.

"Okay. Starting with what I was asking you, Georgia is a very nice place, and you're right. I have been there many times. The industry has traveled there for many years and well...I have actually lived in Georgia myself for a couple of years with some of my close friends. I lived in Savannah." He went silent. He was still smiling at me, and I wasn't sure why. He was almost smirking at me.

We were almost at the bar, so I wasn't worried about how much worse I could embarrass myself. There was too little time for me to do so anyway.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked at him curiously.

"Sure."

"How exactly did you get into the industry?"

He paused for a small moment, and then opened his mouth. He shut it right away though, which told me that he wasn't entirely sure how to answer. He looked out the window, and my eyes followed. We were at the bar. "I'll get back to you on the question. Let's go have some fun."

I nodded. I waited patiently for the limo to come to a stop. I could see Brandi's limo in front of us. They were already getting out of theirs.

I could hear through the thin wall, our limo driver getting out of the vehicle. I saw him walk past the window, around the back, and over to the side door, opening it slowly. There were already flashing lights coming from outside. The door opened and John Cena was getting out. I was nervous to get out of the limo. There were cameras everywhere! I've never seen so many flashes before in my life! Not even on the day that I won my (not very important) championship belt that I beat Rosa for.

John poked his head back in the limo, catching me by surprise.

"Are you coming out anytime soon? You know we have a table waiting, right?" He reached out his hand further, and I took it. I halfway stood up in the limo to get over to the door. I was trying so hard not to trip, but when I'm in really nervous situations, I stumble a lot…except when I'm wrestling. Wrestling is the only time when I'm not nervous. I was still holding on to John's hand as he helped me out of the limo. There were cameras flashing everywhere at the two of us. There were people shouting all around me!

The only thing that I could think of at this time was, at least I look good tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

He held me around the waist. I tried my hardest to keep my smile from looking fake. I wasn't sure whether or not it was working. I wasn't sure where to look with cameras all around me. His hand was still around my waist. Was this awkward to him? Or was this something normal? I was unsure about the way I was feeling about him. It was different…mainly because I've wanted to meet him for so long, and now he's standing here taking pictures with his hand around my waist….

"You ready to go in now?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "I've never been around this many cameras before," I whispered back in response.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it soon enough. I hope you'll enjoy being on the front page of the newspaper with me." He smiled at me and I matched it. It was a dream come true to be on the front page of a newspaper with the man I've dreamed of meeting for my entire life!

Brandi was truly the greatest friend I've ever had. She was the only one who was ever willing to do anything like this for me. I never did have many friends. A lot of people didn't like me because they thought being a wrestler made me mean or something stupid like that.

But being here tonight gave me a feeling of absolute happiness. My dreams were slowly coming true, I was finally able to see the greatest (and only) friend that I've ever had, and I'm having a night of drinks and not caring about anything!

John led me in through the main doors to Firestone's. Immediately I looked around at all of the other people staring at us. There were more flashes to more cameras. There were a bunch of people that were even recording us on cell phones. I guess I underestimated how popular John Cena was….

I ignored the surrounding people, and followed John who was following Brandi, who was following Jeff…to a table in the back of the bar. John was right; we did have our own table. We got to the back where we were secluded.

Jeff and John pulled out seats for Brandi and me. I was seated next to John and my best friend! I was hungry.

It took a while for a waitress to come back to us; I guess our arrival here brought in more customers.

We were all engaged in conversation. The highlight of everyone's day was, of course, me kicking Rosa's ass! I even felt proud of myself for my accomplishment. John was even telling me, that a stunt like that is going to be getting me into the industry faster than anything else I try to do. He also said that he's pretty sure someone showed Teddy Long the video, which means that he'll be coming after me for sure!

The night dragged on with various conversation about the WWE, about our lives, our past, and our biggest accomplishments. It was a good time, and it felt like I've known everybody at this table for years. But suddenly I had this urge…and I wasn't show I could hold it in.

"Brandi," I said, temporarily halting the conversation. And in a serious voice, I continued, "I really need to use the bathroom." Everyone chuckled.

"Well then go to the bathroom!" She was laughing at my serious expression, which soon changed to a smile. I was trying to be funny.

"Brandi will you please go with me?"

She looked at Jeff, and he smiled at her, obviously motioning that she should come with me. I really needed to pee at this moment. "Brandi come with me!" I got up from the table and dragged her with me.

I emptied my bladder while she waited for me. "So tonight's going quite well for you Jess," she said as I stood there washing my hands.

I nodded. "I honestly feel like I've known him for a really long time. It's weird…but I like it." I grabbed some paper towels and started drying my hands.

"I knew that you two would like each other, I could tell. He's honestly that kind of person who's sensitive, funny, and caring all at the same time. Granted he can be a jackass sometimes, he's still a person who, behind the jackass things he does, will be there to care in the end."

I stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Brandi, it's really okay! I get that feeling from him already. I mean, not a 'I love you' feeling, but you know what I mean. I can sense that." I calmed down for a moment. "Brandi I really do appreciate what you've done for me, and I do really appreciate you getting him to actually meet me!"

She smiled at me. She knows how much my words always mean to her. I know this is a corny moment between the two of us, but as corny as it is, we know how much emotion is really there. "Jess, he wouldn't stop talking about you after what you did to Rosa. He was also talking about ways to get you to meet Teddy, and he came up with one solution."

I wasn't sure what to respond. I wasn't even sure whether or not I should question.

"We're bringing you to RAW in a couple of days. You're going to come with us to tour the backstage area, meet a lot of the other superstars, and you're going to be part of the show!"

I felt like I was going to faint! It's always been my dream to be on television! But I'm not sure I'll be wrestling or not. "Brandi, do you mean that I get to wrestle on RAW? Or am I just going to make an appearance?"

Her smile grew on her face. "You're going to be taking down Rosa again!"

I screamed and it echoed against the tiled walls. There was a solid sound of "OH MY GOD" and "I KNOW" and "THIS IS SO EXCITING" that were drowning together in our ears. We ran back out to the table, and I'm sure the guys could tell that I finally knew about their secret. Brandi whispered into Jeff's ear that she told me, and he nodded towards John.

"So Jess, how does that sound for RAW?" John Cena was staring at me with a grin across his face. I couldn't keep myself from fainting this time, so I crashed to the floor.


	6. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes. I was in a smaller area, out of the bar. I wasn't entirely sure…. I couldn't tell if I could move or not…. I was staring at a ceiling; that much I could tell. There was a faint bluish glow coming from all around me. I let my head fall to the side, and I saw a white leather seat. I recognized it right away to be the inside of a limo.

I bolted up. I was alone. Where is everyone else? I could hear people walking around outside, so I looked out the window. John Cena was standing out there talking to Brandi and Jeff Hardy. I turned over onto my stomach, so I could crawl towards the door.

It wasn't my brightest idea, but I opened the door…as I was leaning on it. A high pitched scream escaped from my mouth as I hit the pavement outside. My arm caught most of my fall. I laid there, trying to decipher what had just happened. I lifted myself up with my arm, and then there were hands on me. A pair of arms were underneath mine, helping me out of the car and onto my feet. I looked and John Cena was looking at me. Brandi and Jeff were no longer there.

"Are you alright?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I literally made myself face-plant while getting out of a limo, and I got overexcited that I fainted in a bar! People surely think that I'm drunk. Quickly I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Did my make-up smear? Seriously, after fainting and face-planting does my face look like crap?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Jessie you are really something. I meant did you hurt yourself?"

"Um…." I checked all over my head to make sure there were no bumps. As I did so, I noticed him staring at my arm. I dropped my arm down, and turned it to look at the back. There was just a small scrape that was bleeding. Hmm…. "Well, I guess I scraped myself, but that's not that big of a deal, is it?"

He grabbed my other arm and guided me back into the limo. "Let's just get you home (before you hurt yourself…)." He was muttering something as I climbed in. I scooted over to the same spot I had on the way down.

It was a nice drive back to my apartment. We were actually engaged in conversation and time was passing us by. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be, but actually really fun and relaxing. I really got to know more about him, and he got to know about me.

We had arrived back to my apartment complex, and he walked with me up to my room.

"I had a very nice evening with you, and I appreciate you willing to come out with us tonight." He kissed the back of my hand like any gentleman would do, and I blushed. John Cena's lips…touching my skin…I might faint again!

I managed to keep my breathing under control at that moment, and I managed to NOT faint! "I also had a really nice time." I could feel the warmth flushing through my cheeks.

He said bye and walked down the hallway, I watched as he turned the corner down the hall. Immediately after he was gone, I jumped up and down and spun in circles at the same time for about 20 seconds with glee about tonight! I stopped, facing the corner he turned, to see him peering around the corner. I froze. Crap. Did he just see all of that?

"Well…." He laughed at me. "I forgot to tell you that Brandi will call you with information regarding RAW." He waved and then was gone again. I heard him laughing down the hall. How embarrassing. I turned around to unlock my door, and then I scuttled inside. I did the same silly dance I did in the hallway, except I knew this time there was no one who could see me.

After my victory dance, I went into my bedroom, flopped onto my bed, and I honestly don't remember anything after that.


	7. Chapter 6

My phone was ringing like crazy. I'm not entirely sure why Brandi was calling me so much, she just was. We were both excited for RAW tonight, and we were making plans for before and after the show. But why we were hanging up the phone just to call each other right back, with new information that we just NEEDED to tell each other, was beyond me.

"Hey, what is it this time?" I asked.

"Okay, so how does a movie sound instead of going to the bar afterwards?" Her voice was shaky, so I could tell how excited she was about everything.

"I'd be fine with that, what movie are you talking about? Because I don't want to go see anything stupid. The last time we saw a movie together, it was really dumb. Do you remember that?"

"Sadly I do, but you know me! When an ad looks good, I HAVE to check it out."

"I know."

"But it would be that new scary movie that came out yesterday. We could go late at night at a theatre by the arena!"

I took a moment to think that over. A movie would be pretty nice considering I really did want to see that new movie. I was originally planning on going with Seth, my friend from work. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll just have to see that movie again with Seth."

There was a small pause from Brandi. "Seth?"

"Yeah Seth, he's a friend from work. He's a scary movie freak just like I am! We always go to see scary movies together!" I smiled thinking of Seth. He really was a good friend. He was about the same age as me. He did previously ask me to be his girlfriend, in which I declined…the few times that he's asked me. I just didn't like him like that, and he knew that. Besides, I haven't been in a relationship since my senior year of high school. I didn't need one.

"Oh okay. Well I figured it would be the same people tonight; you, me, Jeff, Cena. Is that okay?"

I'm not sure why she'd ask me if it was okay when she should have known my answer. "Brandi, do you really think that I would decline another date with John Cena?"

"Good point. Alright, well then I guess I will see you in about an hour. Make sure you're ready, and please Jess, make sure that you're wearing something cute, AND something that you can wrestle in."

I had to think about that. Something cute, but yet something maneuverable…. I kept forgetting that I was wrestling, but I did have just the thing. "Alright don't worry, I'll be ready. Is John coming to get me again this time? Or am I actually riding with you?"

"Well, Jeff and John are actually already at the arena, so it's just going to be me. That's okay right? You weren't really hoping for Cena to come get you right?"

"Well, I guess I wasn't really HOPING for it, but it would have been nice. But I'm not saying I don't want to ride with you Brandi!" I laughed to myself. Degrading each other and mocking each other were our main ways of communication, just as it had been when we were in high school.

"Thaaaaaaaanks," she sneered. "Alright, I'll see you then babe."

"Alright bye!" I clicked my phone shut, and walked over to my closet, closely inspecting everything that I owned. I picked out a pair of tight-fitting pants, still snazzy looking, but very stretchable, and then I looked around for a close-matching top. I found a red tank top to wear, and I figured that would be good underneath a glittery sports bra.

I finished my hair, I did my nails, I even ate a quick snack before Brandi called me up again. "Hey babe, I'm downstairs in the limo, get down here!" I wasn't even able to speak before she hung up the phone. I threw my phone into my purse, grabbed my sweater off the back of the couch, and Iran out the door, making sure to lock it before I went down.

I nearly tripped down the stairs trying to rush down to the limo. It was the only vehicle in front of my building, so it was easy to find. I hopped in and we drove to the arena.

I've been to this arena many times, but I never knew about the secret entrance in the back. I mean, I know there's always been that "secret" way for famous people to get in, but I've never seen it, and I've honestly never known where it was. But right now we were driving into it. It was almost like a giant garage right inside the door. There were plenty of other limos parked in there, along with some really expensive looking cars.

The driver let Brandi and I out of the limo, and she immediately started showing me around. I was seeing WWE superstars everywhere! This is like a dream come true!

Brandi would wave to everyone we passed. It was difficult not to gawk at everyone I was seeing. It was also difficult to remember that Brandi had been doing this for a couple years now.

The back area was amazing. There was so much stuff everyone! There were small offices set up everyone, dressing rooms set up, even interviewing stations with the backgrounds like you see on TV. It was amazing!

Brandi suddenly stopped me. I wasn't entirely sure why, but when I looked in front of me, there was a line of WWE superstars waiting to go into whoever's office was through the door ahead of them.

"That's Teddy's office," Brandi told me. "Before every show, superstars have to check-in." I was listening intently to what she was saying, but her words trailed off as I named everyone in my head. Next to go through the door was Chris Masters. Then there was Rosa. I was trying not to let her see me back here, but there was a good chance that she wouldn't; because right behind her, stood the Great Khali. He was even bigger in person! After him was Cody Rhodes. He was my other WWE crush, but Brandi didn't know. I tried not to blush as I could see the side of his face. Behind him was…master chef…Gordon Ramsey? He must be a guest host tonight! Behind him, was Chris Jericho. I never really liked him. I always thought of him to be an arrogant prick, but I guess I don't really know what he's like outside the ring. Then right behind him, and in front of us, was Randy Orton. He was a sexy-licious looking hunk. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He must have felt that too because he turned around to look at us.

My eyes met his, and he smiled at me. I wasn't sure whether or not to look away, and that's when Brandi stepped in.

"Don't mind her Randy. She's a 'new' girl." Brandi air-quoted the word NEW.

"What do you mean a 'new' girl?" Randy air-quoted her back.

"She's going to be in the show tonight, basically to see if she has what it takes to be a superstar." Brandi patted me on the back, making me slightly step forward. I'm surprised that I wasn't drooling at this point.

"She looks really familiar. What's her name?" Randy stared at me intently. I still didn't know whether or not I should look away.

Brandi nudged me and finally I broke my stare. "Uh, I'm Jessie."

He continued to gaze at me, wanting something more than just that.

"Hernandez. Jessie Hernandez."

His eyes widened. He snapped his finger and pointed at me. "I know where I've seen you! You're that little girl that took down Rosa in less than five seconds right?" He started laughing, obviously amused with my performance. Brandi was right, people would see the video.

"Yeah, I am."

"That was amazing!" He laughed again, this time a little harder. He turned around, looking past a lot of people. I didn't like where this was going. "Rosa!" He called out. I saw her turn around to look at him from behind a line of superstars. A couple other people even glanced back. "Look who it is!" He snickered.

He pulled me out a little, to where she could get a good glimpse of me. I could see the red in her face just flare up. The other superstars were looking back at me as well, trying to decipher what was going on. A couple of them got it. A couple of them started pointing at me, and laughing at Rosa, saying things to her that I couldn't hear.

Then she started walking back towards me. As was normal, I wasn't sure how to react. I stood there. My knees were honestly shaking like crazy. I didn't want to do anything with a line of superstars watching! Granted there were probably more at Brandi's house than there were even in this hallway.

"Well, well," she said, "what do you think you're doing here?"

I took a step towards her, making her halt. I said the first thing that my confidence put into my mind. "Because I'm better than you Rosa."

There was an "ooooh" from the superstars beside us. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was stunned. I smiled at her.

"What's wrong Rosa? You know it's true?"

She still couldn't say anything. The door to Teddy Long's office flew open, and out walked Jeff. Rosa quickly turned to see who it was. When she saw him, she blew him a kiss and waltzed past him, cutting off everyone in line and rushing into Teddy's office to get away from me.

There were eyes all on me. Jeff was walking towards us, rolling his eyes. "I just don't understand her. She continues to hit on me, when she KNOWS that I'm married! He nodded at me and then walked around me to hug his wife. I looked up at Chris Masters, who was staring intently at me. I glanced at every one of the superstars waiting in line. I even looked at Cody Rhodes, and he was grinning at me. Holy Crap…. I'm blushing!


	8. Chapter 7

It wasn't long until we were sitting in Teddy Long's office. I was patient, however, waiting for what I needed to do. Signing here, signing there, watching the video of me bringing Rosa down, all of the standard stuff as well. I was silent while Brandi did most of the talking. After about fifteen minutes, we were done.

I was looking around his smallish office. Against the side wall of the office, there was a long black sofa. I had a feeling that the sofa cost more than all the furniture in my small apartment combined! These people were the real deal!

"Jessica," Teddy spoke loudly, "it's great to have a new family member to our business. Now if anyone happens to give you any grief whatsoever, to come to me. From now on I'm here to serve YOU. From the looks of that video, I don't expect that you'll need any of my help, but IF anything comes up just let me know." Then he handed me a cell phone. I already had a phone! "This phone right here is from the industry. It has everyone's information already in here, the superstars, the employees, the management, you name it, and they're in here. Now you be on your way. Brandi will finish showing you around, and get you a script for tonight. Improvising works best."

Brandi dragged me out of the office. There wasn't as long of a line outside his office as there was earlier. I followed her out into the hallways. She led me around to all the different areas backstage. After we finished, she brought me down to a busier passageway to a door with my name on it.

"This is your dressing room dear! This is going to be where you relax and get ready and whatever else you need! And to add to it, there's a mini fridge and a small cupboard with the greatest snacks ever!" I could feel how great these rooms are just by her excitement! I couldn't wait to go in!

She told me she would meet me later, and with that she left me in my room. I shut the door and quickly got to searching. There were no cameras in here, which made me feel better. Brandi was also right, there was a small fridge filled with vitamin water, Gatorade, power drinks, and a few soft drinks! I love me my Barq's Root Beer!

I decided to look through my new phone and see what was to be made of it. I knew already that there was the name and number of everyone in the industry in this phone. I turned on my phone to see a lit up icon for text messages. I quickly opened the list to see a few messages from a few different people.

One message was from Teddy, a standard "welcome to the industry" message. There was also a message from a couple of the diva superstars. Mickie James messaged me, telling me that she LOVED the video of my kicking Rosa's ass! It made me smile to myself seeing some of these messages. There was also a message from John, telling me congratulations for making it into the business. It was heartwarming. But then, there was a message from Cody. It said, "the video was amazing, and I'm glad another annoying girl is finally shut up." I was blushing. I guess our eye contact earlier really did something.

I replied back with a "thank you!" As for the other messages, I sent back some other thank you's and then shut off my phone. What was I supposed to do now to get ready for the show? I felt so unprepared.

I decided to take off my sweater, check my make-up, use the bathroom and everything else. I sat there in a giant bean bag chair in my room. And I mean it was a GIANT bean bag chair. Quite comfy though. That's when I realized I was tired. There was a small television hanging on the wall, and I had it turned onto the food network.

I fell asleep with crumbs all over my stomach.

Out of nowhere there was a loud knock on my door. I jumped at the sound, then looked at my phone, and stared at the time. It took a minute for me to comprehend what my phone was saying to me. The knocking continued. I jumped up out of the bean bag chair, and jumped at the door. I opened it and John Cena was standing right there.

"Are you alright in there?" He was looking at me, trying to figure out what I had been doing for the past two hours.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've been watching TV."

"You were supposed to be out here with the rest of us about fifteen minutes ago. I figured I would come check on you to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, like I said I'm fine. I must've just lost track of time with my shows." I tried so hard to keep myself from yawning, but it escaped from my mouth!

"It seems like you were doing more than just watching TV. How much sleep did you get last night?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. I couldn't even remember! When did I finally fall asleep last night…? Did I even sleep last night? I realized my mouth was hanging open. My tongue was about to fall out of my mouth. Crap. Another embarrassment today? Check.

"Okay, well since we've established that, how about we just get you ready for the show." He grabbed my hand and led me out, down the hallway.

"Wait a second, I need to check my hair and make-up and stuff!"

"You look fine, I promise you. We need to show you what you're going to be doing tonight."

"I don't believe you…can I please just check how I look?"

"Jess, you look fine. You look adorable!"

I stopped walking. "But, I don't wanna just look 'adorable' on national television, I wanna look hot and sexy!"

He stopped as well, sighed heavily and grabbed my chin. "Look, you might not believe me, but I promise you…you look amazing. You look stunning, and if anyone else doesn't think so, they're crazy." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Okay." I took his hand again, because I felt like it was right, and we continued to walk down the hallway.

He brought me out into this large backstage area. All of the other superstars were there and they were looking towards the middle of the area where Teddy Long stood. I stood in the back with John and listened while Teddy spoke about the show. He was about half way through his speech, so I didn't miss that much. I wasn't going to be making an entrance until before the main event tonight, which was something very special for a superstar to get some attention.

Teddy continued to talk about some of the other matches, what he wants to happen, how he wants them to happen, and how they were supposed to get the audience into it. After he talked about Cody Rhode's match, which I listened to intently about how he was going to be winning, Teddy introduced my match with Rosa. He was talking about how it was going to be an "either-way" match, meaning: the match can go either way, and either of us could win. This match was supposed to show MY style, and how good I was going to be able to wrestle. Teddy also said that our match needed to stay under fifteen minutes, but if it ended quicker, that the main event needed to prolong.

"So with this match," Teddy announced, "we are going to be introducing our newest superstar Jessica Hernandez. If you haven't already seen her, then you haven't watched the YouTube video of her yet. Jessica please come down here."

I made my way through the superstars, down to the middle of the circle. At the last second, I was pushed into the middle. I didn't see who pushed me, but it was somewhat gentle. I turned slightly to see Cody Rhodes grinning at me. Everyone was staring at me.

"This is our newest superstar. Jessie has been in wrestling for many years, and I have a feeling that she's going to be a great asset to our team." There was a small applause. "Rosa where are you?"

Rosa was then pushed into the area with me. She didn't look at me at all, but I stared at her. I didn't take my eyes off of here. I didn't smile, I didn't smirk at her, I just watched her intently.

"Rosa, you already know that you're going to be fightin' this girl, so you do what you do, and she'll do what she does. Let's make this a good clean fight between the two of you." He waved us out of his area, and before she turned to walk away, she looked back at me and smiled. It was a devious smile. I also turned around and walked back to where John had brought me the first time. I listened to the rest of the speech Teddy Long made, and watched the clock as show time got closer and closer.

Show time was arriving. After a few minutes of rushing around from everybody, the theme music started playing. I had been hanging out with John, Brandi and Jeff for the past half hour, and we'd been having a good time. But John had to leave us. He was the main star of the show anyway, so he was the first person to welcome everyone to the arena.

The music ended, and then Cena's theme music started up. We watched on the big screens backstage as he ran down the ramp to his familiar song. He did his familiar thing, and stared around at all the adoring fans. It was cute to watch him grin like that. He walked over to the side of the ring to grab a microphone from one of the officials!

"THIS! IS! MONDAY! NIGHT! RAW!" The crowd cheered loudly. "How is everyone enjoying this beautiful day?" There was more screaming and more cheering. "Ladies and gentlemen I want to welcome you here tonight. We have a very special evening tonight. Why do you ask? Well for one, it's Monday Night RAW, which means it's obviously going to be special. And well, it's also special because we're welcoming a new superstar into the WWE!" There was more cheering and more screaming. "I'm not supposed to spoil the surprise, but the General Manager gave me permission to do…at least this." There was a familiar sound on the big screen in the arena, and also on our screens. We were seeing a flashback video being shown, and immediately I knew what it was. John was playing the video from Brandi's house. My mouth opened big time when I saw that playing on national television. I jumped up from the bench that I was sitting on.

"CAN HE DO THAT?!" I shouted to Brandi and Jeff, who were still sitting with me backstage. "I'm serious, can he really show that video?"

They stared at me in surprise. "Jess," Brandi said, "John did say that the 'General Manager' AKA Teddy Long, gave him permission to do that, so I'm sure if he said that out there, then it's actually true." She smiled at me and made me sit back down. We looked back to the screen to continue watching.

There was loud cheering coming from the audience. The screen went back to John standing in the middle of the ring. He was smiling. Again he was looking really cute, like a little boy! "Now that is, by far, the greatest video I think I have ever seen. And if you didn't notice, the woman getting sent down to the ground, well that was Rosa Mendes." The crowd cheered again. I could tell that none of them really like Rosa. I mean, she was a bitch in real life; she probably had to be in the show too! I think it's impossible for her to even "act" nice.

John finished my introduction, and then his interruption came about. The Miz came out and trash talked all the way up until the commercial break. He left Cena out in the ring with the crowd booing him when he left. It was the normal kind of show for the industry, where it would be what the people wanted to see.

John came back to where we were sitting, and flopped down in a chair. "God," he sighed, "Miz gets more and more annoying each week. I don't understand why in the hell Teddy keeps him around here. And I don't understand how in the hell he can have me keep dealing with the same thing all the time. I just don't get it.

Jeff laughed. "Bro, you know that Teddy puts Miz out there to make you more and more pissed off, right? He thinks that it'll help you get more into your character when you finally kick the crap out of him." He slipped his arm back around Brandi and we continued to watch the rest of the show.

"Well it's clearly working. The day we fight is hopefully gonna be the last!" John put his hands behind his head and stretched his muscles. God he looked so fine.

I was still sitting in the same spot, all the way up until my entrance. I stood up, nervously. I wasn't sure where to wait, so John told me he was going to walk with me there. Brandi wanted to stay with Jeff after he had just won his match.

"Alright, so a few seconds after your music starts, that's when you're going to go out there. You have the freedom with any kind of entrance you want, so be creative with it."

I continued to stare at him. He was catching my hint however, that I didn't really want to do this by myself for the first time.

Rosa's music started up, and she pushed me aside as she walked out. I watched her as she made a scene for herself. I wasn't sure if I should do that or not. Are people going to like that? Because I know that they don't like her when she does it. I could tell by the amount of "boos" she was receiving.

I looked back at John.

"Alright," he said.

I was confused by that. My music started to play. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. Then right after that, he picked me and cradled me in his arms as he ran out onto the stage with me. At the top of the ramp, he set me down, and that's when I started to improvise. I did a couple of modeling looks, then blew a kiss to the crowd. I sneaked a quick glance back at John. He grabbed my hand and then ran me down to the ring. He slid under the bottom rope as I sensually climbed the stairs. I felt attractive wearing these wrestling pants and tank top. John did what most gentlemen do when accompanying a lady to the ring. He sat on the middle rope, and help up the top one. I bent over slowly and the crowd cheered, then I climbed through the ropes and I walked to the middle of the ring. John Cena pointed at me and showed me off to the crowd. I blew some more kisses to the crowd, and then the music stopped. This is it, here we go.


	9. Chapter 8

So there I was, standing in the middle of a ring. The bell rang, and I was in my own little world. Every time I hear the sound of that bell, it brings me to this place all my own. I'm in my own world, in my own mind, to do whatever it is, that I do.

There we were; staring at each other. We circled a couple times before she came at me. I pounced out of the way, and I grabbed her by the arm, flipping her onto my back like I did when we were at Brandi's house. I put her into the same submission maneuver.

It was about 15 seconds of my arm around her neck before she squealed at the ref that she submitted. I flipped her onto her back and the bell rang again. My music started to play all around me! It was really intense for a moment. I wasn't sure what had happened at that moment until John Cena ran into the ring and hugged me. He picked me up in the hug and twirled me around and around! Then he set me down, took my arm, and raised it high.

I was drowning in the sound of cheers. There were so many people that were cheering for me; I don't think there was even ONE scowl. I got out of the ring over by the announcer table, but I didn't go to that. I headed over to the side of the ring that I was on, and I starting touching the hands of all the younger WWE fans in the audience. There were so many younger people there, it was amazing! I shook hands all the way up until I reached the ramp. Then I took John Cena's hand and walked swiftly up with him until we disappeared backstage.

I jumped into a hug with him. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" I was whisper-screaming….

"You know that you're going to have to get a new move, right?" He put me down and put his hands on my shoulders, almost as if he was trying to calm me down for no reason.

I took a couple breaths. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Okay, look at it this way. If you do something major, and you keep doing something major, then eventually people are going to be able to know what's going to happen. See what I'm saying?"

It took me a second. "Oh…yeah I guess."

Blindsided, I was pushed over from Rosa coming back from the ring. She tackled me into a stack of tables that was lying on the ground behind me. I wasn't prepared for it, but man…it hurt. Rosa came at me again, kicking me on the ground. She kicked me in the side of the stomach, twice. I finally rolled over.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR EMBARASSING ME ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!" She screamed as she took her aggressions out on me. I've never been jumped before, until now.

I pushed myself up against her blows, and I got to my feet. As she came at me a third time, I grabbed her by the hair and threw her down on the floor in an empty area. I quickly jumped on her, not letting her get up at all. I landed a few swift punches to the side of her face. Quickly after I attacked her, I was grabbed and lifted into the air. John Cena threw me on top of his shoulder and carried me away. I squirmed until I fell on the ground, and I crawled quickly until I was at Rosa again. I jumped on her back as she struggled to get up. I slammed her down to the ground and then I was grabbed again. This time John had his arms around my stomach, so he was sure I wouldn't get away.

I was carried off to my dressing room and thrown down on the giant bean bag chair. Okay, I wasn't thrown down on the chair, but I was set down.

John was staring at me. "That was awesome!" He started laughing. I was really confused. "I don't think I've ever seen Rosa beat down like that until now. You really are something, you know that?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "You mean you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well," I hesitated, "I just figured that maybe the WWE doesn't allow that kind of stuff."

He turned around and turned the television onto the USA Network to our show. We sat there until the commercials were over, and then they showed what happened "backstage."

"Is that really me?" I asked foolishly. I watched in amazement how well I was able to recover from my hard hit. Those tables were terrible. Those things hurt so fricken bad!

I watched as I attacked her right back. I watched myself get so angry. I don't think I've ever watched a video of myself until now. It seemed like it took forever for someone to pull us apart. John didn't even see me get attacked. He had his back turned. But after I hit the tables he turned around, then ran to get an official, I think. He came back with a couple, so I assumed.

That's when he pulled me off of her. I couldn't believe I was able to get free from him the first time. Ugh, I looked like a mad animal.

I stood up from the bean bag chair. "Could you please turn that off? I feel accomplished!"

He turned off the television and walked over to where I was standing. "You know I was out there at ringside for your match right?"

"How could I forget, you lifted me up after I won!" I stuck my tongue out at him jokingly. "Just so you know, that's something I hate."

"What? Being lifted up?"

"Yeah. I've never liked it. I have a fear of falling." I looked down yonder at an empty space…away from his eyes.

"If you're afraid of heights, does that mean you won't go on a plane?" He looked at me questioningly.

I hadn't ever thought about that. I mean, I've been on a plane before, but that was years ago. And I was terrified! I did good with taking off and landing, but I kept on telling myself that I would never do it again. "Well, I COULD do it, but I'd rather not."

He stared at me puzzlingly. "Well that might be a problem. How are you going to travel with me—I mean us—with the WWE?"

"Well don't you guys have those ginormous tour bus thingies?"

He laughed. "Well I guess you could do that. Only a couple people have those. You could get an RV and completely make it your own."

"Seriously?"

"Sure! Why not. I mean, you could practically do whatever you want. But you'll have to wait either way."

"Why?"

"Because you can't do anything until you get paid!" He patted me on the head, and then he walked out of my room. I watched him as he walked towards the entrance ramp. I completely forgot that He had his own match tonight. I turned back towards my TV and I turned it back on.

His music started up, and he walked out on stage with the WWE Title Belt. I completely forgot that he was the WWE Champion! But then again, all the times that I saw him the past few days, he never wore it. He must have kept it in his room to attract less attention.

Damn he looks even better! I can feel myself falling for him, but I know that I shouldn't. It's never a good idea to get into a relationship with someone you work with. But then again, Brandi is married to Jeff Hardy! Who am I kidding, I could see myself with John.

My phone pinged. I grabbed it off the little corner end table in my room and looked at it. There was a message from Cody! My heart literally skipped a beat. Why was he texting me this time?

"You looked amazing tonight."

How do I respond to something like that? I typed in a quick response; the first thing that came to my mind. "Thanks, you always look good."

Should I have really said that? There was a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it somewhat slowly. It was him, he was standing at my door! "Um," I hesitated! "Hi!" I let him walk into my room.

"Your room looks nice." He gazed around at everything in the room. "You're lucky."

"How do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, you got all the good stuff in your room. You have a large bean bag chair. I don't think I've ever seen any other superstar start out with one of these other than John Cena." He gazed up at the television to see John Cena fighting the Miz. "So you two have a 'thing' going on?" He used air quotes around his word.

"Um, what exactly do you mean by a 'thing?' I mean, he has been showing me around the most."

"Well, are you and him in any kind of relationship?"

"I don't think so." I stared at him in confusion. He looked at me, and he could tell that I was somewhat concerned with why he was asking me why.

He waited a moment before he could say anything. "I'm uh, sorry for bothering you about it. I didn't mean to pry at all, if that's what I was doing. I was actually just wondering because you're really cute."

My eyes widened! Cody Rhodes thinks I'm cute! What in the hell?! How the hell do I respond to this?

He started stepping closer to me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks higher and higher with every step he took towards me. "Uh," nothing more would come out of my mouth.

He was standing so close to me that only a piece of paper could be in-between us. I could feel his leather jacket touching me. I was so focused on his jacket that I didn't know what he was doing. Next thing I knew, his hand was on my lower back, and his other hand was in the roughness of my hair. Oh my God!

"We're going to have to continue this sometime." Cody Rhodes removed his hands from me and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

My mouth hung open. I was in utter shock. I fell to my knees. I just couldn't stand it any longer. I let out a small scream and fell to my back! There I was, on the floor, in my room…a complete and utter mess. And just as things went quiet, I heard John Cena's theme song start to play in my head.


	10. Chapter 9

My thoughts were startled by another knock at the door. I was hesitant to whether or not I wanted to open it. But I did anyway. I walked over to the door. I took a deep breath, and then opened it slowly. I was nearly blinded for a split second from a bright gleam off of John Cena's title belt.

"AH THAT'S BRIGHT!" I couldn't keep my thoughts in my head. That was seriously bright. I fell back with the door, causing it to open wider.

He laughed as he took a step inside my room. "It is okay if I come in here right?"

I nodded as I blinked a few times. "Yeah, Cody came by earlier." I'm not sure why I mentioned it, but it was said. Nothing I could do about it now.

"Rhodes?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell was he doing here?" He looked concerned.

"Well he just wanted to come by and say 'hi' I guess, cause that's all that he did." I tried to sound nonchalant like it wasn't a big deal, but what happened between us WAS a big deal.

"I wouldn't get too involved with that guy." John Cena leaned up against the far wall—the only wall that wasn't just a stand up divider. I looked at him questioningly, and he explained. "Look, Cody Rhodes has been involved with some extremely weird stuff. There's no denying that the stuff he's in to, isn't bad. We all know he's involved with something on the side. We can tell just because of how shady he is about certain topics. Just be careful when you talk to him that you don't let him know anything personal about you."

John looked like he was serious. I had no reason not to trust him, but I didn't know Cody well enough yet to not know that he's really a good guy. "Well, from what I got from him today, is he likes me."

John went silent for a minute. "Well what did you say back to him?"

"I just told him…. I actually didn't respond to him. But I may or may not have told him earlier that he was cute." I started blushing again, thinking of the moment that I had with him before he left.

"What else did he say to you?"

I had to think for a second, and to get all of my thoughts straightened out. "Well he was also asking about…us." I blushed even more. The thought made me smile. I could see myself being with John more than any other guy I've ever met.

He smiled at me. "Well what did you say to him about that?" I could tell that he was waiting for an actual response to that.

"Well, I said I didn't 'think' anything was going on between us, but I never gave him a solid answer." I was silent for a few minutes. He leaned against the wall, staring at the floor. I wasn't sure if my answer upset him, or if he just wasn't sure.

"I'm pretty sure you can tell by now, but I do like you."

I stared at him, waiting for his gaze to meet mine. He slowly looked up to me. I smiled at him. "You know, I haven't told you this yet, but I've been madly in love with you since I was in high school."

He chuckled. "Now that's not something that I get from a lot of people I start to like."

"Well, I used to watch WWE all the time as a teenager, and I grew up watching you on TV. Before Brandi got here, we would watch it together all the time. She would talk about Jeff Hardy all the time, and I would talk about you. You used to be the hottest man ever!" I stopped talking. I stared down at my feet. This was a really embarrassing thing to admit to someone like him.

"That's actually really adorable." He laughed after his statement, almost as if he couldn't hold in his laughter. "I'm sorry," he breathed, "but that must be really embarrassing for you. And please, don't think I'm insulting you, cause I'm really not."

I looked at him and smiled. "You think you're something, don't you? Mr. Face Of the WWE. Well, let me tell you this, if you really like me, then you would do something spontaneous right now after I've laid my heart out for you." I smiled at him again and folded my arms. It was almost as if I was daring him to do something. To be honest, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

He set his title belt down on the end table next to him, then walked over to me. He stood tall in front of me. He put a hand on my lower back, and the other on the side of my face. I was immobilized greatly. All I could think of was Cody Rhodes. I'm not sure why, but Cody had some kind of trance set upon me.

"How's this for spontaneous?" John leaned me back and kissed me. I found one hand reaching for his hair, and the other for his shoulder.

I was loving this. I've been waiting for this moment for so long! I couldn't say anymore that I was IN LOVE with him, because it was more of a lust.

He was kissing me hard and good. It turned from just one kiss, to two kisses, to three kisses, to a make-out. It was so amazing.

When our kissing finally stopped, he was holding me in a way that felt amazing. We stared at each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Just then, there was another knock on the door, interrupting the both of us. We both caught our breath and we chuckled. He set me upright gently, and then turned around to walk towards the small end table. While he did so, I opened the door. To my amazement, it was Cody.

"Uh, hi Cody," I tried to sound enthusiastic, and I wasn't sure whether or not it worked.

"Hey there Beautiful," he looked beyond me to see John Cena grabbing his title belt. "Oh hey there Cena; didn't see you back there."

John walked over to us. He jokingly put his arm around me. "Hey there Cody, what are you still doing here?"

He chuckled to himself. There was a lot of tension building up between the two of them, and unfortunately, I was stuck right in the middle of it, and I could feel it building bigger and bigger. "Why am I still here? I should ask you the same question. I was going to ask this beautiful woman here," he put his hand under my chin softly; "if she would want to go out to dinner with me tonight." He smiled at me, and his eyes gleamed beautifully.

"Well I uh," I stuttered. I couldn't even find words to get out of my mouth. I didn't want to make Cody feel like I DIDN'T want him, but at the same time, I didn't want John to think that what we just went through, didn't mean anything, because it did.

Just then John stepped in front of me. "Listen Cody, you should probably go right now.

Cody folded his arms. "Why are you answering for her? The last time I checked, you two weren't anything special, so she can come out for dinner with me." He snorted before he turned around and walked away.

John looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and then slowly turned his head my way. "So what's really going on between you and him?"

The image immediately popped into my head. Cody's hands on my back and in my hair! My mind immediately flew out of my head and to a faraway place.

It took me minute to get my thoughts back in order. He knew something was up. He could easily tell by how long it took me to answer. I was amazed at how stupid I could be. "John, I'm going to be honest, we had a small moment earlier tonight, but nothing happened. I honestly didn't want it to happen, it just sort of did."

His smile faded. "What do you mean 'it just happened'?" He folded his arms in front of me.

"What I mean, is…. He grabbed me, almost the same way you did when we…you know…but then he stopped and he left my room. I honestly didn't know what to do. I promise you, nothing happened!" I almost felt myself start to cry. I could see the tears pooling up in the bottom of my eyes.

He looked at me with sorrow.

"Is everything alright?" I heard a familiar voice, and I turned my head to see Brandi standing with Jeff's arm over her shoulder. She could see the tears in my eyes, and immediately her expression changed. "Oh my goodness, Jess, are you okay?" She took a step towards me and I nodded my head.

I looked back at John who had his hand cradling his head. I put my hand on his arm and he picked his head up.

"Is everything okay?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it a bigger deal than it was. I know I have no right to be mad about something like that so I apologize. Please don't be upset." He put his hand on my cheek and I smiled.

"I could never be mad at a WWE superstar John." He put his arm around me and we turned back to where Brandi and Jeff were standing. "Are we going out for drinks tonight, because I could definitely use one!"

Brandi smiled and nodded at me. "Let's get going!" Jeff took her hand and started off down the hallway. I offered my hand to John and he took it, and we followed them ahead of us. I stared down at my feet, until I saw something catch the corner of my eye. I looked over, and there he was, peering at me from behind a wall. I could see the glimpse of anger from the eyes of Cody Rhodes, but I can honestly say he had me under his spell.


	11. Chapter 10

It was a great time sitting at the bar. We were finally able to ignore all of the cameras around us. There were WWE fans everywhere around us that were buying us drinks! I can't believe I was getting into this! I can't believe I was drinking this much.

"You ready to head out?" I heard Brandi yelling at me from all the way across the table. I've never been in a louder bar.

I nodded my head at her. I turned around to find my bag. I grabbed it and rummaged inside it for my phone, both of them. I had my personal one, but I realized that my work phone that I got that day, was gone. "Shoot!"

Brandi, Jeff, and John were all looking at me.

"I left my work phone back at the arena. Do you think I could still get in there?"

John got up from his chair, took my hand, then stood me up and started walking. Brandi and Jeff followed us. We headed out to the limos that were waiting out front. John and I got into a white one, and Brandi and Jeff got into the tan one. Both limos took off in the same direction back to the arena.

John got out first, and then helped me out. I walked up the door that was in the garage area that we drove in to. John got an ID card out to get us into the building.

"Alright, you go find your room, I have to pee." He nodded at me and then walked off in an unfamiliar direction. I walked towards where I thought my room would be. The hallway was dim-lighted. It was dark down a lot of side-halls and it was kind of scary. It almost seemed like one of those horror movies where you see someone all alone down a dark hallway and you just KNOW something is going to happen.

I rounded the corner down the hallway where my room was. To my surprise there was a light coming out of my room. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here. I slowly approached my door and peered inside the room.

It was Cody. He was inside my room, and he was on my phone—my WORK phone. I took another step forward to where he could see me. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I thought you might never come back," he sneered.

I looked down the hallway to where I came from; to make sure John wasn't coming. I looked back at Cody who had an overwhelming smile on his face. "What are you doing here? And why are you in MY room? I mean, I'm not saying that I don't want you here, but it's just a little strange." I stepped into the room and folded my arms.

He stood up from the bean bag chair that he moved against the wall. "I heard your phone buzzing in here, and I knew that you already left." His smile didn't fade for one minute.

I smiled at him. "So you came in here without my permission and went on my phone?"

"Well, I thought maybe it would be important." He stepped closer to me.

"Cody, you shouldn't be here." My smiled partially faded. I really didn't want him to be here when John came back. I knew there were already problems between them, and I didn't want them to get any worse.

"Why? Is your boy toy here with you?" Again, his smile never faded.

My smile grew and I playfully smacked his arm. "He's not my boy toy, but yes he is here. We went out for drinks with Brandi and Jeff and I rode with him."

"Well then let him find me. I would love for him to do something about it." He took another step towards me and he was as close as he was earlier. I could feel the leather in his jacket and it's almost as if my skin was itching to feel it. He was gazing down into my eyes, and I was gazing back.

"Cody I don't think…"

"Shhh," he cut me off. He put his hands back to their "homely" spot (where they were earlier). My breathing cut off. My heart was skipping beats like crazy. I felt like I was going to pass out. Suddenly his grip tightened on me and I could feel him getting closer, fast. Instantly he was kissing me. It was passionate and hot. My arms fell to my sides, there was no way I could stop this.

There was a throat clearing at the door. Cody stopped what he was doing. He was so caught in the moment that he DROPPED ME. I fell limp to the ground and it hurt. My head hit the frame of the door.

Instantly John was down on the floor picking up my head asking me if I was okay. How am I supposed to feel about Cody about something like this.

John helped me to my feet, then took a step in front of me so he was between me and Cody. "What are you doing here?" I could hear the anger in his voice. I closed my eyes however. I didn't want to see what was going to happen next. I placed my hand on my head where I hit it against the door, and I waited. I listened to their conversation excel.

"John, she left her phone in here and I was making sure that it wasn't going to get picked up by anyone else. I mean, it would be a shame that it got into the wrong hands, wouldn't it?" Cody lifted up my phone for John to see it.

John snatched it out of his hands. "It already has."

"I should probably be going now."

"Not until you apologize to her." John put his arm around me. I was still holding on to my hand. He reached his other arm over and slowly grabbed my arm off of my forehead. There was a gash in my forehead. I didn't know until I saw the blood all over my hand.

Cody looked at the two of us, scanning us back and forth. He then put his hand on my cheek and I swatted it off. I grew angry. He dropped me into the door frame of MY room.

Cody smirked at me. "Why should I apologize to her? She should be apologizing to me!"

"FOR WHAT?" I took a step forward towards him. I could feel the anger coming out of me.

He gave me the same glorious smile that he mesmerized me with the first time. He slowly put his hand back on my cheek, "you need to apologize for being so darn beautiful."

His hand dropped back down to his side, and then his smile faded. He glared back at Cena. "John, one day we're going to fight…for real. And I can tell you, when that happens, I'll be the new face of the WWE." With that, an evil smile spread across his face. He pushed through me and John and walked down the hallway.

I looked back down at my hand. I didn't realize until now that I was shaking. I can't even believe that I became that pissed off.

"Are you alright?" John put his hand under my chin and raised my face to look at him.

"My head hurts," I smiled.

"We should probably get that looked at." He put his hand on my lower back in that nice comforting way. We started walking down the hallway until I felt him stop. His hand dropped. "What was he saying to you before I walked in?"

I turned around to look at him. "What do you mean by that?"

He laughed to himself. "Look, I know that I shouldn't be controlling about this situation, but I know him more than you do. He's not the guy who you think he is."

He walked towards me more and more. "John, he's a sweet enough guy to me."

"That's what he wants you to think Jess!" He sighed. "Again, I'm sorry for getting myself into your business, but I really just want to make sure that you're safe. I can't have you getting hurt. Please promise me that you won't ever be alone with him."

I stared into his deep passionate eyes. I couldn't resist him. I know that John means a hell of a lot more than Cody does. After all, over the past week, I've gotten to know John more than a lot of other people have, and I just met Cody earlier today. "I promise John." I stood on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

I grabbed his hand and I dragged him down the hallway.

I'm so glad that we didn't have a show for another week. I could go back home and relax. My first day on this job and I've already screwed myself over with two different guys. John means a lot to me. I may have just met him, but he's already become a closer friend than most people I've ever called a "friend." I just met Cody, so I can't really tell how I feel about him anymore. After what he's done to me tonight, I'm not entirely sure if I wanna be "friends" with him anymore. But somehow, he still has me coming back for more.


	12. Chapter 11

I lied in my bed. I haven't done anything for the past two days since the show. Actually, that's a lie. I did get myself a puppy, and I've been doing a lot with Maya since I got her. Maya is my small black pug puppy. I've wanted to get a pug for so long, and now I've finally gotten her.

My phone buzzed. I reached over to the end table to check my phone. My personal phone had no notifications, so I grabbed my work phone. There was another message from Cody. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to talk to him.

"I want to see you Jess. I need to talk to you." I stared at that message. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I just typed back "Okay."

Almost instantly after I sent that message, there was a knock at my door. It couldn't be him, could it? I was actually quite scared to get up and see. Maya started barking. "Shhh, Maya it's okay," I picked her up and I held her close. My apartment seemed a lot quieter than usual, but I think it was just messing with my head.

I walked straight up to the door. Maya barked again. Another knock proceeded and I jumped. "Who is it?" I asked hastily.

"Jess you know who I am." I didn't recognize the voice, so I opened the door very slowly. I saw the side of a familiar face, and then I saw nothing but the door when it was pushed into my face.

I stumbled backwards while two men waltzed into my apartment. "What the hell is going on?" I screamed.

I was sitting against the wall by the door after being knocked back. Maya was nudging at my arm. I opened my eyes and searched frantically to make sure I didn't hurt her when I fell. She was perfectly okay. I looked around to find the two men who trespassed into my room. I saw him. It was Cody. He was with this big, buff guy in my kitchen. Cody was talking to him in another language.

I stood up, grabbed Maya, and walked over to the doorway of my kitchen. "You guys can't just barge in here! This is MY apartment! I want you to leave!"

Cody turned around and looked at me. He walked over, stood in front of me and put his hand underneath my chin. "Look Beautiful, don't start bossing us around now. We have some business that we need to take care of. How about you go into your bedroom and wait for me?"

I smacked his hand down. "I'm not going to leave two strange people inside my apartment. I demand you tell me what's going on RIGHT NOW!"

He picked me up. I HATED being picked up. I still had Maya in my arms, and I was scared that I could've hurt her. I screamed, over and over again. "PUT ME DOWN! LET GO OF ME!"

He walked with me over his shoulder to my bedroom. He slammed me down onto my bed. I dropped Maya onto the pillow next to me.

Out of the midst of everything that was going on, there was a knock at the door. I sat up on my bed to get up, and I was following Cody out of the room. He turned around and I stopped. I could see some sort of anger coming from his beautiful eyes, and I was honestly afraid. I stopped dead in my tracks. He slammed the door and tied the door handle to another one, locking me in my room. Maya was barking like crazy. The knocking was getting louder.

"HELP ME! THEY LOCKED ME IN HERE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I was screaming; hoping that it would get the attention of whoever was at my door.

I sat down on my bed and cried. I was scared. What the hell am I going to do? Cody had this big bodyguard looking like dude in MY kitchen…. It's not like I could just get away. And now I'm secured inside my bedroom.

I could still hear the knocking. There was still someone at the door, so I had little hope. Tears were streaming down my face. I watched my door as I saw the door handle jiggle. I quickly got up, grabbed Maya off my bed, and moved to the far side of my room in-between my dresser and the corner of the walls. The door slowly opened. Cody was walking in, followed by the massive man. The giant man was staring at me for a while before a smile slowly creeped across his face. Who the hell was this guy, and what did he want with me? He slowly moved towards me, getting faster and faster.

Then there came a crashing sound coming from the hallway. The massive man didn't stop coming towards me. He was getting closer and closer, and behind him, I saw Cody's alarm. There was someone new in my apartment.

The man was finally at me. He was reaching down to grab my arm and pull me up, but I squirmed. Screams escaped from my mouth as I struggled to avoid being kidnapped by this man. Maya wouldn't stop barking from my clutches.

Then out of nowhere this man was thrown backwards at my bed. It was John. He was in my room getting these men away from me. He grabbed the massive unknown man and dragged him out into the hallway. He got loose. I could hear by the sounds of things smashing in another room that something was going on.

I stood up from my position and I inched closer to the door to try and peer out, but it was no use. All of a sudden I saw the massive man running back towards my room. I rushed backwards into the wall as he ran into my room, closing the door behind him. Struggling to keep the door from opening, he showed his strength. He reached one arm outwards to grab another dresser in my room, and he dragged it WITH ONE ARM in front of the door. He moved behind the dresser to stabilize it in place, and then he looked back at me. The creepy smile grew back on his face. I started shaking again. I knew John was out there trying to get to me, and honestly I hope that he does soon.

The man was once again approaching me. I was sinking into the wall. I've never been in this kind of situation before.

I could see the door budging further and further and the dresser was moving with it. I was getting smaller and smaller in my spot. I was holding Maya as close as I could. She, however, wanted to get out and attack this man, but I wasn't going to let her get hurt.

The man was already at the foot of my bed. He was halfway to me. The door was opening further and further and I could see a small portion of the hallway.

The man was reaching for me again. He was grabbing at my arms that were flailing at him. I should've been a lot stronger than I was, but I was terrified. He grabbed my wrist and I couldn't get him to let go. My other arm was still around Maya. I refused to let her go.

With my wrist he was pulling me to my feet. I was kicking and screaming at him, but I couldn't get away. Tears were still streaming down my face. I lightly tossed Maya onto my bed so she wouldn't get hurt. The man grabbed my other wrist so I resorted to kicking at him.

The dresser finally moved and John crawled between the doorway and over it. He jumped completely over the bed and onto the man, knocking us both down. My head struck the corner of the end table. I could hear Maya's barking. I could hear punches being thrown, and I could hear the smashing of more things.

My vision was fading. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore…. I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 12

I was finally released from the hospital. I had been there for two days because of "forced trauma" to my skull…. It wasn't my fault what had happened.

Either way I was finally going back to work. I was excited. The next show isn't too far away, so I can avoid another plane. I was excited to get on the bus that I was gifted with from Teddy. He sent me a giant bus with a "model" picture of me on it. The rest was black and white with the WWE logo all over it.

I packed up the final remains of my apartment, and I headed downstairs. With Maya in my hand and multiple bags in the other, I was off on another soon-to-be awesome adventure.

I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. Well this is very inconvenient. I rushed down the stairs. Maya barked a few times at people walking past me, and I finally reached the lobby. I ran outside and down the street a little ways to my bus. I was greeted by my driver. His name was Clemens.

I rushed onto the bus and threw all of my stuff down. I'll pick it up later. My phone started buzzing again. I dug into my purse and pulled out my work phone. I was getting a call from Teddy. "Hi Teddy."

"Hey there Jessica. I'm glad to hear that you're doing better. Did you get my package left at your house?"

"Yes I did Teddy."

He paused. "Well then why aren't you here at the airport?"

How do I explain to my boss that I'm deeply afraid of flying and that I refuse to go on a plane? "Well Teddy, I was going to talk to you about that sometime, and I just never got the time."

"What exactly were you going to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really, except the fact that I'm totally and completely afraid of flying and that I would rather just take my bus!" I rushed my words out of my mouth. Clemens was getting into the driver's seat as I rushed around to pick up all of my things.

"Jessica, are you telling me that you're just now leaving?"

"Um, well I'm not JUST leaving."

"Well then what are you doing?"

"Well Teddy, I'm not going to lie to you…I AM leaving."

There was a sigh coming from the other end of the line. "Jessica do not make me do things as a Manager that I do not want to do. You will be there in time for the show tomorrow right?"

"Well of course Teddy, there's no way that I would miss it! Not for anything in the world! This job means everything to me."

There was another sigh. "Alright Jessica, I'm counting on you. I have hotel reservations set up. I'll email them to you as soon as I can."

"Alright thank you Teddy. I'll see you in Detroit." I shut off my phone. I was hastily moving around the bus, putting things away and organizing everything. Suddenly I realized we were moving. Wow this bus is smooth!

I walked towards the front of the bus where Clemens was. "Hey Clemens, I'm going to be in back napping. If you need anything let me know. And if you get hungry, let me know and I'll bring you something." I smiled at me. He was a nice guy. He was an older looking gentleman, but he was very friendly. When the bus was first brought to me, I went out to lunch with Clemens. He reminds me so much of my father…a little too much.

I made my way to the far back of the bus to the tiny bedroom. The entire bus expands when it's not moving, but this will definitely do. I lied down in the small bed with my blanket that I grabbed from my apartment. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I thought that I was in my bed, but it turns out that I wasn't. I was in a lighthouse of all places. I'm not sure how I got here, but I'm definitely at the top. I was standing right below the rotating light. The sea was crashing against the rocks. I looked down and noticed that the lighthouse was the on the top of a cliff, and surrounded by the sea.

I looked out at the roaring waves and I saw a ship. It wasn't just any ship though. It had the logos and the colors of the WWE, and there was also a name written on the side. It was too far away for me to read the name, but it was getting closer and closer.

I turned around in this white silky, sexy dress I was wearing, looking for a way down from this platform. There was a small opening in the wall. I walked through the small doorway and down a spiral staircase. The stairs led to the front door of the lighthouse, and I slowly walked out. It must have taken me a while to get down from where I was, because the boat was at the dock at the bottom of the cliff. What is going on? I watched as man after man after man after man, got off of the ship. I was realizing them to be the "bad guys" from the WWE.

I started backing away slowly. They were starting to climb up towards me, and I started backing up faster and faster. There was nowhere else for me to go but up, so I ran back inside, locking the door behind me, and I climbed up the spiral staircase. The staircase was a lot longer on the way up, almost too long. It was not this long before. My energy is starting to fade. The stairs are starting to extend. The lighthouse is getting higher and higher.

This dress was starting to hold me in place. I could hear all of the men below me busting through the door. They were sprinting up the stairs towards me. I sat down on the step I was on and I laid my head in my hands. I couldn't continue. I was trapped.

But then I felt a presence. I looked up to see a hand directly in front of my face. Without hesitation I grabbed it. This man helped me to my feet and he carried me further and further up the stairs. I was then handed off to another man. I looked up this time. Behind me I saw John. He was the first person that helped me.

I hesitated to look up. I ran my eyes from his arms holding my legs, to his shoulders and then to his face. It was none other than Cody Rhodes.

I don't know how I got so distracted by him, but the next thing I knew, we were at the top of the lighthouse. I was right back where I started, but this time I was in his arms. He was still cradling me.

"You can let me down," my voice echoed. The roaring waves grew bigger and stronger. They became more violent.

His stare in my eyes grew meaner. He was walking over to the railing. He lifted me up and threw me over. I couldn't hear my scream, but I knew it was there, because I could feel the strain of my throat.

I got close to the ground. I turned over onto my stomach and I felt the warm touch of my bed. I was back in the bus where I started. That was just a terrible dream I had. But what did it mean?

Was John right? If I ever trusted Cody again, would it lead to something bad happening to me? I mean, one bad thing ALREADY happened, but Cody said that wasn't supposed to. It got out of hand. I know that he could never do anything to physically hurt me. But maybe my unconscious mind knows something I don't….

I just want to go out to dinner with Cody and get to know the real him. That's not that bad is it?


	14. Chapter 13

Another show, another paycheck. Tonight's show in Detroit went way better than planned. I had to wrestle Mickie James tonight, and I was kind of sad about it. We were cool with each other, but we still had to face off. We're still cool though. I beat her!

I was walking down the hallway to my room when I heard my name. I turned around, but there was no one behind me. Hmm…. I continued to walk. I turned the corner and I heard my name again. I turned around and looked back around the corner. "Hello?" I asked. Again, no one. I slowly turned around and I jumped!

John was right there! It startled me!

"You okay?" He asked.

I slowed my breathing down. "I'm alright; I just keep hearing someone say my name."

He slowly passed by me and looked down the hallway around the corner. He scanned the hallway intently and then turned back towards me. "You on your way to your room?"

I nodded. He walked with me down the rest of the hallway, and then he left me at the door, telling me he would come find me after he gets his things. I nodded as he walked away and then went into my room.

It was very quiet in here; very serene. I was a good night for me, and I was happy to finally relax. I decided to take a seat in the giant bean bag chair that was back in my room. I put my feet up on the small end table nearby, and I quickly dozed off.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I could hear things moving around me. I opened my eyes to see the door closing. I scanned my room and Cody was there sitting in the corner. I stared in disbelief, thinking that maybe this was a dream, but then I took it to myself to pinch myself. It hurt, so I knew I was awake.

"Cody?" I sat up in the bean bag chair. "What are you doing in here?"

He giggled. "You look very adorable when you're asleep."

Oh geez, here comes the embarrassments! "How long was I asleep for.?" I brushed my hand along my face nonchalantly to make sure there was no drool, and I was safe AT LEAST for that.

"Well I've been in here for about twenty."

"Minutes?"

"No hours." He laughed again. "You really are something, aren't you?" He walked over and stood right in front of me. "Jessica, I've wanted to see you for a while now. Will you please go out to eat with me tonight?"

I looked at him. "What time is it right now?"

"It is approximately eleven-thirty."

Wow, I passed out for an entire hour. I'm surprised that John didn't come and get me! I nodded at him. "I guess I can go out to eat. I'm starving." I walked around the small room and grabbed all of my things. I shoved my personal things into my purse and walked out the door. I turned around to wait for him to follow, but he was already there, standing right behind me.

"Let's get going then, shall we?"

I nodded and followed him down a hallway. I grabbed out my phone and I texted John, telling him that I was going out to eat with Cody. I know he isn't going to be happy about it, but I've also wanted to get to know Cody for a long time.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked casually as I followed him down every hallway.

He looked back at me; "we're going to a Russian restaurant."

Something struck me as odd. Something didn't feel right after he spoke. I didn't say another word.

We walked out of the arena and into the parking lot. I saw a couple other superstars getting into their vehicles: buses and limos. I watched limos leave the parking lot as I walked over to a limo on the far side of the lot. I didn't realize that he'd parked all the way the hell over here! I hate being active; I didn't want to walk.

We walked to a deep black limousine. His driver was already there waiting for us. The driver was a big guy, almost scary looking. I was starting to feel a little uneasy.

Cody helped me into the limo. This skirt was somewhat revealing, so I made sure that I kept myself covered. I crawled over to the far side of the limo. Cody got in and sat right inside the door. It was a little awkward being all the way across on the other side with all of the space between us, so I figured I could start some simple conversation. "So how far away is this restaurant?"

"It's about ten minutes away from here, is that going to be a problem?"

I shook my head no, and looked out the window. My phone pinged and I checked the message. It was from John and he was scolding me about how I shouldn't go out with him, how I shouldn't be alone with him. I replied back with how we were going to be in a public place with a lot of people, and that we were going to a Russian restaurant.

I almost instantly got a reply back, telling me to call him. I didn't. I didn't want to call him when I was in the car with Cody.

"What's John saying to you?"

MY thoughts scrambled. I was taken by surprise with his question. "Um, nothing really, I was just telling him that I would see him later on tonight."

"I bet you will," he said sneeringly.

I stared at him curiously. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

He didn't say anything back to me. He continued to stare out the window. At this point I could feel my face heating up. I was getting somewhat nervous being around him.

"Could you please tell the driver to pull over? I really need some fresh air." I waited for him to look back at me, and it didn't take long.

He picked up a walkie-talkie looking like device and spoke to the driver in a different language. He smiled as he spoke, and I was hoping that it was a good smile. "We are only a minute away, are you sure you want to get out?"

"Yeah I'm sure." We both looked away from each other. I looked back out the window, seeing absolutely nothing outside. It was almost like we were driving into the country. I saw a few cornstalks from the cornfields on the sides of the roads, but other than that there was nothing. Not even trees….

The limo pulled over and the door next to Cody opened. I crawled over to where he was sitting and waited patiently for him to help me get out. I stood outside the limo and pulled out my phone, I figured I could walk a small ways away to give John a call. I walked a little down the street, assuring Cody I wasn't going far. I dialed the number in my phone and waited for an answer.

"Jessica Marie, where the hell are you right now?"

I stuttered and didn't answer right away.

"Jessica, tell me where you are!"

"John please calm down, everything is fine! We're just on our way to a Russian restaurant. Cody said he knows the owner."

"Jess, please listen to me: wherever you are, you need to get the hell out of there."

I sighed. "John, when are you going to realize that you don't know him like you think you do?"

His voice rose. "Jess you need to get away from there!"

Just then I was grabbed from behind with a massive arm around my throat. I tried my hardest to scream, and only few sounds came out. I kicked and I clawed at the man's arm, and he finally dropped me. I fell to the ground and quickly searched for my phone. I could hear John screaming my name from the other line. I grabbed it from a few inches away and then I was pulled by the hair. I was dragged across the ground in the direction of the limo.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed and I screamed. I was just hoping that John would be able to hear me from the phone.

I was finally let go, and my head was pounding. I tried to crawl away as quick as I could, and I was grabbed around my waist, being lifted into the air. I dropped my phone. I screamed John's name and screamed for him to find me. I screamed for him to save me. I couldn't stop screaming his name.

I could feel the sharpness of a rock digging into the back of my head as I was struck twice. And after the second time, I was blacking out. The last thing that I remember, was being lifted and thrown into the trunk of the limo. What the hell just happened to me?


	15. Chapter 14

I could feel the burning in multiple spots all over my body. I didn't know where I was. I couldn't open my eyes; I was afraid that if I did, I would see where my fate would be going. It wasn't something that I wanted to deal with at the moment.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" There was a massive voice surrounding me. Were they talking about me?

"Listen Alexander, this girl is special. She is from the WWE with amazing potential. You can do whatever the hell you want with her, but you could easily make some money with her." Cody's voice cut through my ears like knives. He sold me to some Russian guy.

This entire time John was right. I pray that he heard my screams from my phone. SHOOT! What happened to my phone?

I remained still on the table, listening to what was going to become my fate. Something bad is being decided. What the hell were they talking about "rearranging my face?"

***John's Perspective***

She's gone. I heard her screams and now she's gone. If I could just figure out what way they went, I'd be able to track her phone at the least. I need to find her before they do something bad.

"Brandi, Jeff!" They were standing down the hallway, so I rushed towards them. "You guys wouldn't have happened to see Jess with Cody have you?"

Brandi's facial expression changed. "No, we've been in his room for the past hour. What the hell is going on? And what is she doing with Cody anyway?" I could see the concern on her face.

"I was hoping as her best friend, you'd be able to answer that. I've been telling her over and over again that he's a dangerous person, and she doubted me every time. I think something bad has happened." I paused for a moment while Brandi caught her thoughts. "She called me about a half hour ago. She was on the way to some 'Russian' restaurant. They must have stopped somewhere when she called me. She was telling me that I didn't know who he REALLY was." It was hard for me to get my thoughts straight. I was so worried that I just couldn't think! "That's when she was taken. I don't know what exactly happened but they grabbed her. I could hear her screaming "let go of me," and she screamed for me. I need to find her."

Brandi started crying. I didn't think this would upset her that much. Jeff held onto her tightly. He looked at me with sadness in his face. "Look John, we'll do whatever it takes to help you find her. I promise."

I nodded at them. I inched closer to give Brandi a hug. I felt terrible for upsetting her. I brushed past them and headed back down the hallway to where Cody's room was. I opened the door and looked around; there was nothing left in here. He had grabbed all of his stuff before he left.

Someone HAD to know where he went. I ran up and down every hallway, everyone had left. I rushed out back and there were few people still getting ready to leave.

I asked every single person out there if they had any idea which way Cody went. I got to the last person left out there who happened to be a driver from the same limo service that Cody had.

"Sir, I need your help." I had to catch my breath.

"What can I help you with John?"

I looked at his name tag. "Randy, I need to know: do you know which way Cody Rhodes drove off in?"

He stared at me for a few seconds. "Come with me," he said. I followed him to the front of his vehicle. In the front seat was a laptop. The chauffer quickly logged on and accessed all the vehicles from the company that he drove for. "I'm the manager of this company, so I know where all of the vehicles are." He pulled up one particular license plate, and it popped up on a map. He clicked on the DIRECTIONS button below the map and it popped up in a new window on his computer.

"Send that to me," I said. I quickly typed in my number on the screen of my phone so he could see it. About a minute later it pinged on my phone. I checked to make sure these were directions, and they were. I gave the man a tip and I ran back into the garage, searching for a car.

There it was…. The beauty of a Mustang sitting in the far corner of the garage. I ran over to it and got it. The keys were inside, so I grabbed them. I'm not sure whose car this is, but I don't give a damn. This girl's in trouble and this is the only way that I can get to her in time.

I sped off out into the parking lot and took a right, speeding down the highway. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and I continued to call her phone. I was hoping that by some chance, I would be able to trace the call to her phone.

I continued down the dark highway, and I saw a faint light coming off of the side of the road. I slowed way down to figure out what it was. As I got closer, I pulled over.

I put my phone away, and the light faded. Then it hit me! I grabbed my phone back out and dialed her number again. The light returned. I ran over to where the light came from and I picked up her phone off of the ground. I scanned the area. There was no one else here, and there was nothing around.

I was standing there for about ten minutes looking around; trying to figure out what way they could have gone. I spotted a blotch on the dirt shoulder of the road. I walked over and noticed that it was blood. I followed it until it stopped a few feet away. What the hell happened here?

***My Perspective***

They wouldn't stop manhandling me! I was being thrown back and forth between the man called Alexander, and some other guy named Abram. I was literally being tossed around like a rag doll. I was in a lot of pain, but I couldn't fight it.

I was losing a lot of energy. I couldn't stand on my own.

They finally stopped tossing me. Abram stood there holding me up by my arm. My knees collapsed from under me. He yanked me by the arm and he made me stand. I could see the blood escaping from the wounds across my legs.

Abram took me and threw me up against the wall. We were in a back alley somewhere. The alleyway we were in was surrounded by multiple buildings. These men brought me to a larger area that was wider than the alleyway.

The wall stung my face. The jagged bricks cut into my face. My body ached. I closed my eyes, and the only thing that came to my mind was his face; John's face. I missed him so much. I wish he was here with me, or at least knew where I was.

Abram grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. I opened my eyes and I could see Alexander coming at me with a stick. A huge THWIP came at my back. I could instantly feel the burning in a long line down my back. These men were seriously torturing me. Another THWIP attacked my back. This time I screamed. I couldn't hold in my pain any longer. But screaming was a terrible idea.

Abram threw me at the ground. I couldn't move. I couldn't fight back. I couldn't do anything to try and save myself from what's coming next. They've been at this for an hour now and I was out of energy. There was nothing left of me at this point.

"SHUT UP!" They screamed at me. I was kicked multiple times in the stomach. I was pushed up against the wall, and my face was slammed. Alexander turned me around so my back was up against the wall. His arm was pushed up underneath my chin, choking me, and forcing me up off the ground. I couldn't breathe. I was slowly losing consciousness. I blacked out.


	16. Chapter 15

***My perspective***

My entire body was burning. I was laying on a dirty filthy mattress on the ground. The room was cold, very cold and as I opened my eyes, I could see bars surrounding me. That's when I realized I was in some sort of jail cell.

This mattress was filthy, but it was softer and comfier than the table. I wasn't in shackles in here. I wasn't being tortured in here, but I wasn't happy in here.

The lighting was dim. The smell was old. I awaited my dinner. They fed me once a day, and the food was terrible. I had no energy after being tossed around yesterday, so I needed to eat more.

The footsteps down the concrete stairs got closer, and I scooted over to the corner. I wanted to be as far away from these people as possible.

It was Abram. He was bringing me my food. "Hello there Sweetheart, how are you doing today?" He laughed.

I was shaking in my corner.

He unlocked the large iron gate and walked in. He set down the tray on top of the filthy mattress, and then walked over to me. He grabbed me by the arm and picked me up. He threw me on top of the mattress, almost spilling the tray of food.

He got up and walked out.

More tears streamed down my face. I felt so degraded and so worthless. I hope John was getting closer to finding me.

***John's Perspective***

I stared off into the distance. They should have been coming down the highway by now. They should've been here.

I leaned up against the Mustang that I took last night. So far no one has contacted me, so it must not have been that important. I stared up at the sky. It had only been light outside for a few hours now, which means that Jess has been with whomever the hell those guys are, for an entire night, and who the hell knows what she's been going through.

I looked back down the highway, and finally I saw them: two limos cruising down the highway. I watched as the two vehicles pulled into the gas station where I was. I continued to lean up against the Mustang.

The two vehicles pulled up alongside the Mustang. Jeff, Brandi, and even Mickie James got out of the first limo, and then Dave Batista and Randy Orton got out of the second limo. I was glad to see all of these guys here to help me.

After we exchanged our "hellos," I told everyone what the plan was going to be. I told everyone where to check out, and I told them a little about the town that I had learned from observing the past day. It was a full out Russian town that operated things through black marketing, and I'm surprised that nothing had been done about it yet.

So we split up and everyone went their own separate ways. We made sure we had our cell phones to keep in touch if anything came up, and we headed off in different directions, leaving the cars parked at the gas station just outside the town.

***My Perspective***

I wasn't able to sleep more than four hours at a time. I tried to nap multiple times, but Abram and Alexander came down to torture me every time.

I swear I had just fallen asleep, and I'm hearing them both coming down the stairs. I was surprised though, because Cody was with them. There was no telling what he was doing here.

"You need to make sure no one gets in this building," Cody was saying.

Alexander was standing the closest to him, and they were the only ones engaging in conversation. Abram stood behind, listening to what was being said. "Cody, they're going to find her. It's not just one."

Cody shook his head. "You don't worry about that. You worry about keeping her hidden, and if you need to go somewhere else to do so, then you do."

"If they find her Cody, then you're screwed. They're gonna take you down with us."

"Alexander, do as I just told you. If they get anywhere near here, you need to get her the hell out of here. You're not going to get caught, because I'm not getting incarcerated." Cody turned around to go back up the stairs. "Alex, if anything happens you can give me a call and I'll get down here. I'll talk to them outside and lead them away." He pointed at me. "She does not leave through the front door. She does not leave this cell, unless you absolutely need to. If they find her, your asses are going to be mine for the rest of your lives." With that he stomped up the stairs.

Abram turned towards the cell I was in. I scooted back off of the mattress and back into my corner. I was growing fond of the corner. He was walking towards me.

Without saying anything, he crouched down in front of me, and Alexander wandered in after him. Alexander put his hand on Abram's shoulder and he crouched down behind him. "Listen to me; you will not make a sound for the next three days. If you talk at all, there will be punishment. If you make a single sound, there will be punishment. If you make any sound with anything down here, there will be punishment. If we hear anything coming from you, there will be punishment."

I stared in disbelief in my corner as Alexander's strong voice cut deep into my psyche. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do ANYTHING. I was trapped in this place where I was forced to stay absolutely still. How the hell can I do that?

There was knocked coming from upstairs.

"Abram, you stay down here with the rat. That's probably her little scouts here for her." He laughed as he stomped up the stairs. I saw a smile coming across Abram's face.

He got up from his position and walked over to where I was. He stood over me, and I shook.

The door at the top of the stairs was closed tight, but I could still hear voices coming from upstairs. I could hear muffled voices…wait a second…. There was a voice that sounded way too familiar. It was a voice that I've heard for many years. It was Brandi!

Brandi was upstairs in this building. I couldn't tell what else was being said.

Suddenly their voices got louder, and things started smashing. I stared at the stairs, waiting to see that door open.

I got up from my sitting position, almost forgetting that Abram was right in front of me.

"Where are you going pretty lady?" He took another step in front of me and he grew closer. I couldn't back up any further. I could already feel the previous pain in my body from earlier, and I could tell that if I did anything, there would be more.

This was my one chance at escaping from this wretched hellhole, and I needed to get the hell out! I knew that something bad was going to follow this, but to live here in this cell would kill me either way.

I took an entire minute to think over my decision, and I've decided that my decision was final….if that thought even made sense.

I caught Abram by surprise and I pushed him flat on his back. I ran past him and out of the cell. "BRANDI!" I screamed as I scrambled up the stairs. I was climbing as my foot was grabbed out from under me. I kicked at Abram who was trying to keep me down there. I screamed even louder.

The door above me opened and I saw my best friend standing at the top of the stairs. I screamed for her and she started running down the stairs. Just then she was grabbed by the hair and stopped on the step. Alexander was behind her, holding her in place by her hair.

This can't be happening! I couldn't move any further. Brandi and I were trapped in the middle of these two men on the stairs, and at this point, there was no way out.


	17. Chapter 16

We both had bruises on our faces, on our arms, on our stomachs, on our legs…we had them everywhere. We couldn't remember how long they had beat us after what we had done, but it was a while.

"Brandi," I said quietly, "how did you find me?"

She had a faint smile on her face. "John."

I couldn't believe it. He was out there trying to find me. "Who else were you with?"

A tear rolled down her face. "Jeff was with me when we entered this building. He left me alone so he could check out the upper level of this place." She took a deep breath. "John was with Randy Orton, and then Batista was out there with Mickie James. We had all split up into two's and we decided to go out searching."

I took a deep breath.

"That asshole upstairs caught me off guard and tried to throw me outside, and that's when I fought back. After a few minutes of kicking him and managing to get him on the ground, that's when I heard you scream. I knew it was you. I just had to make sure."

I could see the hurt in her eyes. I know she was mainly worried about Jeff, and about whether or not the two of us would get out of here alive to see anyone ever again. "Brandi, I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this. You know I would never mean to do this to anyone."

"I know it's not your fault. John's about ready to shove a pipe up Cody's ass…John knows everything that's been going on." She looked at me heavily. "Why didn't you listen to him?"

My heart stopped beating, and I could feel tears starting to roll down my cheeks. "I really don't know. To be honest, I really thought that Cody was someone completely different. It was like he had this spell over me."

She looked down. "I know that feeling. You remember Austin right?"

I nodded, who could forget.

Years ago, Brandi had a "thing" with this kid named Austin. Austin was a complete butt. He treated everyone like crap. He was a very arrogant, selfish person. Every time that I'd ever talked to her about him, I would constantly tell her how he's no good for her. I told her over and over again that he wasn't worth her time. It was almost as if he had some kind of control over her, because she kept going back to him. She'd admitted it over and over again how much of a fool she was for doing it, but now after what's happened with Cody, I can officially say that I understand that kind of relationship.

"Cody just had this…energy that just controlled me. After what happened at my apartment, I should have never trusted him, but deep inside me I just wanted to get to know him more and more with everything he did to me." I sobbed. We were both sitting on the dirty filthy mattress. "This is it though, I know it is. This time I have the scars to convince myself."

We sat there in the dark cold cell in silence, and for once, it was peaceful.

***Jeff's perspective***

I'm still trying to figure out what that crashing sound was. I know those assholes had something do with Brandi. I know they did, but no one is talking. I'm so enraged right now I can't even think straight.

I met up with everyone back at the station just outside of town.

"Jeff, where's Brandi?" I could hear John over my shoulder as I had my head down on the window of the limo.

I turned around. His expression instantly changed when he saw the anger on my face. He walked straight up to me.

"We're going to kill them. I don't care what it takes, we're going to find them." I nodded at his words. What else could I do?

***John's Perspective***

We needed a new plan. Not only was Jess still missing, Brandi's been kidnapped as well. We had our insight now as to what building they were in. The building Brandi and Jeff had been looking at was where they were. We needed a plan, and I feel like I had a pretty good one; we just needed some backup.

***My Perspective***

I was finally able to start seeing in the pitch blackness of this basement. We were so miserable. Brandi was napping on the dirty mattress. I was sitting against the wall near the corner that I made my sanctuary.

A blinding flash filled the room. I shielded my eyes and I heard multiple footsteps coming down the stairs.

I crawled over to the mattress and I woke up Brandi from her nap. "Brandi, they're coming," I whispered. She instantly bolted up and crawled with me over to the furthest wall. An even brighter flash filled the room as the overhead light turned on.

Abram opened up the gate to the cell. He casually walked in and stood off to the side. Alexander followed him in. The final person to walk in…was Cody.

Cody stared at the two of us. "What the hell happened here?" A smile slowly crossed his face, but then it quickly faded. He turned towards Alexander, expecting an answer.

Alexander walked over to us. Brandi and I were holding onto each other. He grabbed Brandi by the hair, lifting her up and away from me. "This one here, was with her boy toy upstairs. She attacked me." He threw her back down at the wall, then he grabbed me by the hair. "And this one here…." His voice trailed off into a laugh. "Well she tried to get out while the other one was upstairs. She drew attention to herself. The other one found her, so we threw them both back down here." He threw me back at the wall as well.

Alexander walked back over to where Abram was and stood patiently.

Cody walked over to us and crouched down in front of us. "Ladies, I don't know how to get this across your minds any more clearly." He cleared his throat. "These men here," he pointed at Abram and Alexander, "are in charge of you. You do what they say, and there won't be a problem. But if you go against what they say, then there's going to be multiple problems."

Every word he spoke filled me with anger. I spit at his face and it took him by surprised. He fell back on his butt. I could see the anger starting to fill up his face.

There are many things that I shouldn't do, and shouldn't have done, around these men, but I can't just sit here anymore and let them have their way. I need to get me and my best friend out of this place.

Cody stood back up and towered over me. I could feel my nerves kicking back in, and I started shaking. Suddenly a large hand struck me from out of nowhere. My face hit the steel bars of the cell near the corner of the wall. I could feel the warmth of my blood oozing from a gash in my face.

He grabbed my chin and made me look back up at him. Tears were pooling in my eyes. "This is why you listen to us Beautiful, because we don't want to hurt you; especially since you have such a pretty face." He looked from me to Brandi and seduced us with his eyes.

The only thought that crossed my mind, was that if they didn't want to hurt us, that they should've let us go…but that was a wish that was way far out of reach.


	18. Chapter 17

***My Perspective***

This room just keeps getting smaller and smaller. I feel like I'm getting sick, but how can you tell in a place like this.

Brandi and I have been taking beatings for days now. We keep wondering if we will ever get out of here, but as every hour passes, we slowly lose hope.

"Hey Jess," she said after a while of not talking, "do you think these guys would ever let us just go outside for some fresh air?"

I laughed lightly. "You know, at this rate I'm not even sure they'll let us live."

She nodded. "You know, there is one thing that we could always try."

I stared at her, and then I realized what she was talking about. "Yeah, we do have a lot of experience as wrestlers, and we've learned how to 'practice.'"

Our thoughts melded together.

***John's Perspective***

It was already noon. We'd been asleep for so long. My back was killing me. Apparently these limos weren't meant for sleeping. I climbed out the door and walked a few feet away from the limo. I stretched. The air felt good this morning.

I walked up to the station and noticed there was no one in there, not even a worker. I went inside anyway and I browsed around a little bit for something to eat. I haven't eaten since this time yesterday. I've been so caught up with everything that's been going on, that I haven't been thinking about my own life. Whatever….

I grabbed myself some fruit from the back of the station. What happened next, made everything even more like a crappy movie. I heard the sound of a gun behind me. I knew I shouldn't have turned around, but I did anyway.

In front of me, were two larger men with guns pointed directly at me. What the hell do I say to this? Do I just ask them how they're doing? Do I try to run? I'm in a tough predicament.

The one on the left with a stronger looking complexion, had a walkie-talkie in this hand. "We got one of them here at the station." There was something responded back, but I couldn't hear what it said. Just then, the expression of the men changed. "What are you talking about 'they're out of control'?" Then the two men looked at each other. They ran out of the station.

It took me a second to realize that they were suspicious. I dropped everything from my hands and I bolted outside. To my right, I saw everyone gathered around the vehicles, talking and laughing. They spotted me and they waved me over. I couldn't.

I pointed at the two men running down the road into the town. They didn't understand what I was trying to say, so I shouted it. "FOLLOW THEM!"

I took off after them, and all of my allied followed me.

***My Perspective***

We went on for about ten minutes before Abram and Alexander were trying to get into the cell. I don't know who it was, but there was a third guy down here with them. He was telling us that Abram and Alexander were out, and that he didn't want to have to call them for anything. He was trying to use that as a threat, but I guess he didn't realize that it wouldn't work….

Abram was pulling me off of my best friend. Alexander backed away to the other side of the cell with Brandi in his arms. They both stood in-between us, holding us up against the bars.

That's when I screamed. It wasn't just a normal "AH!" It was a full blown, blood curdling scream. It caught Abram by surprise and he had to let go of me just to cover his ears.

Brandi did the same thing, and Alexander mimicked Abram.

I kicked at the knees of Abram, and he fell on them. I kneed him in the face and he fell back. I kicked him in the side of the head, and then I watched as Brandi did the exact same thing. The third guy was still outside the cell, shaking in fear. Brandi and I ran outside of the bars and we stood in front of him. He stared at the anger in our faces for a few seconds before retreating to the corner. We laughed and we sprinted up the stairs, Brandi and then me.

***John's Perspective***

We followed them to the same building that we were looking at yesterday, the same building that Brandi was captured in. We sat here for about five minutes before we heard what sounded like a homicide. There were two screams, louder than hell. We could hear them clearly from our position in an alleyway.

We waited for a little while to see if anyone would come out of the house, but we were out of luck. Randy and Batista were heading to the end of the alleyway near the street to watch for anyone that could be coming for us. Mickie James stayed with Jeff and me, watching the building.

I looked down at Dave and Batista, and they were giving me a good sign. I looked around all of the windows that could possibly be looking out at us.

"JOHN LOOK!" I turned around to see Mickie James pointing at the building. The back door to the building flung open, and out ran Jessie and Brandi. OHMYGOD! I watched as they didn't see us, and ran down an adjacent alleyway. I stood there for a moment, almost feeling insulted that they didn't see any of us. I stared at the building. The door flung open again, and three large men bolted out and took off in the same direction as the girls.

I ran down the opposite way towards Dave and Randy. "Guys," I panted, "Jessie and Brandi just bolted out of the building back there and ran that way." I pointed down the street. "Be on the lookout for the girls, because the guys are after them." I ran off down in the direction that I pointed.

***Jeff's Perspective***

I just saw them! Brandi and Jess came out from the building! But they didn't even see us…. I feel a little insulted…. But wait, what's this? Oh crap it's the Russian guys!

I turned around and John was already starting running down the alleyway towards Randy and Batista.

I looked at Mickie James who was looking at me with that "what do we do" face. "Mickie, we need to run after them. We need to find out where they're going, and we need to make sure that they're safe." She nodded at me. "We can't let them see us…let's go." I started off down the alleyway they ran down, and they were no longer down that way. I sprinted towards the end of the alley, and I looked up and down the street. Eventually I eyed a figure going behind another building.

I sprinted across the street towards the building, and I peered around the corner. I can't believe it was her. She looked so beautiful, even with all of the crap she's been through.

They had the girls up against the wall. I wasn't sure whether or not we should go in and help them, but my mind was made up when Mickie sprinted down the alley towards them. When the three men saw her they immediately turned around, giving Brandi and Jessie the opportunity to strike, and that's when everything got crazy.


	19. Chapter 18

***My Perspective***

I'm not sure where the hell she came from, but Abram had thrown Mickie James down to the ground. I had to think fast. I jumped up on his back, restraining him from doing anything else. Mickie fell to the ground, but was instantly back up, tearing away at the third guy. Brandi was taking down Alexander.

It was total chaos in this dead end of the alleyway.

I looked down the way, and to my surprise more people were running down. At first I thought that I would need to prepare myself for whoever was coming, but I realized that it was Randy Orton and Batista. But there was a third person. I couldn't tell who it was.

I was distracted. I was watching the men running down the alley and I was backhanded across the face, hard enough to where I could feel the pain, and hard enough to where I was sent down to the ground. I was paralyzed for the moment. But there was someone taking my place.

I looked up to see all the different faces around Brandi and I. There was her husband, Jeff Hardy, Mickie James, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, and then I saw his face. It was John Cena. It had been days since I've seen him, and I missed him like crazy.

Abram, Alexander and the third guy were help up against the wall. Batista was holding Alexander, Randy was holding Abram, and Jeff was holding the random third guy. Brandi was able to help me to my feet. She stared at my face for a long time.

"Jess, you're bleeding," she said.

I reached my hand up to my cheek where Abram had hit me. He must've been wearing a ring or something, because there was a long cut across my cheek.

Brandi hugged me, and we both shed tears.

After a moment I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around. I was instantly picked up in the arms of John. He held onto me for a good minute, and he told me how much he missed me, and how happy he was to see me, and all of the other general stuff someone would normally say at a time like this.

After a while of holding the men against the wall, we dragged them back to the building we came out of. Brandi and I had the honors of throwing them down the stairs. After Brandi and I beat them for a little longer, we threw all three of them in the cell that they had locked us in, and we locked the gate. Spitting on them as we walked on by, was a happy little treat for us.

It was a couple days after everything had happened. I wasn't allowed back in my apartment alone, so I decided to just move out. I moved in with John back at his house in Massachusetts, and decided I would stay there until I could find a much better place. But at the same time, I didn't want to, because being with him just felt right.

I thought things were going to start going back to the way they were, but there was something that still didn't feel quite right.

I didn't go back to RAW for the first week after I had been saved, so I lounged around John's house for the night. But apparently, Cody wasn't at the show either. I had been sitting in John's loft for a few hours by myself. Thank God the show was in Boston tonight, at least somewhere close.

I didn't have much to do except watch some television and eat some ice cream…and that's exactly what I did.

John had been texting me constantly when he wasn't in the ring. He was asking me if I'd heard anything from Cody since that day, but I hadn't. I don't know whether or not it's a good thing that I got a new company phone…. I really didn't want to keep in touch with anyone anymore.

Brandi had also been texting me. Jeff took the night off to spend time with her back at their new house. Brandi's been doing okay since then, and it made me extremely happy to hear that.

But anyway, lounging around John's loft wasn't as fun anymore, but he foreboded me to leave the house, at least alone. I never left. I grew tired though, so I napped.

It was a peaceful dream that I was having. I was in a world where everything was white and sky blue, and it was very heavenly. I didn't realize that my dream was about death until I realized everything was supposed to represent heaven. I was with everyone that I loved though. My parents were there, all of my friends, and even some of my distant relatives. But the fact is, I was happy. It was a happy time. Everyone had wings. They were beautiful wings.

I didn't know how long I'd already been asleep, but everything started changing. Everything was turning red and black. Just then a loud shattering noise came and ripped apart everything I was seeing like someone just clawed through my vision.

That's when I opened my eyes, terrified. I quickly picked up my phone and called John. He didn't answer right away, so I left him a voicemail. "John, something doesn't feel right. Please call me right away when you get this message. I don't feel safe." I left it as that and hung up my phone.

I was hearing noises from behind me. I bolted upright in the couch and turned my body so I could see behind me, but there was nothing there. I turned my attention back towards the TV. Monday Night RAW was still playing on the TV. John wasn't in the ring though, so I'm wondering why he didn't answer his phone.

I dialed his number again and again it went to voicemail, so I hung up. That's when I dialed Brandi's number. It rang a few times, but at least she answered.

"Hey Jess what's going on?"

"Brandi, I don't feel safe right now."

Her voice stiffened and her tone changed drastically. "Jess what's going on, talk to me!"

"Nothing's happening right now, everything's fine…at least I think it is. I just don't feel right. Something feels off and I don't know what it is." I could feel my breathing starting to pick up. Noises behind me started up again, so I turned my body again. "I feel like there's someone in John's house, but John assured me that I'd be safe here."

"Jess just take a deep breath. Have you called John yet?"

"Yeah but he didn't answer. I really don't want to be alone here anymore." The shuffling sounds were getting louder and this time I could really hear something moving. "Brandi I'm sure there's someone in here now."

"Jessie calm down! You need to call the police! Is there another phone you can use while you stay on the phone with me?"

I looked around. The only other phone was on the other side of the room, and I mean it was FAR across the room. "Yeah, there is one, but it's so far across the room that I'm afraid to get up and get it."

"Shit," she mumbled. She disappeared for a few seconds as I kept my eyes peeled on the doorways behind me. "Okay Jess, I'm having Jeff call Teddy to see if John's there. We're gonna make sure that you're alright. I promise you."

"Okay, I appreciate that. I really do." I could feel tears starting to pool up in my eyes. After everything that just recently happened, I don't want to do it all over again. I really hope John was right when he said that I was safe. I can't afford any more trauma that I've already been put through. For Christ's sake, I'm already paranoid as is. I'm shaking because I'm hearing noises!

Momentarily, the noise stopped. I turned back towards the TV, keeping the phone close to my ear. "Brandi, I think the noises stopped."

She went on to respond, but suddenly I was struck on the side of the head, instantly knocking me out. Here we go again.


	20. Chapter 19

I couldn't open my eyes, I was in so much pain. Every time that I moved even the slightest bit, I could feel the sharp pains rushing into the side of my head. I had to open my eyes this time. I needed to see where the hell I was.

One eye opened. I could see nothing but a teal blue color. Both eyes open, I saw the same teal blue color everywhere. I noticed my head was leaning on something, so I slowly pulled away. I was still in great pain at this time, and there was no way to stop it. I had to push through it.

I moved my head further and further back, and I saw a window frame. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust.

After a couple moments of my vision unblurring, I noticed that outside the window…was the ocean…. And that also means…that I'm on a plane!

I quickly went into shock and started having a panic attack. I tried to move, but I was tied up in the seat. I couldn't move! I was stuck in one place! I could get out! I wanted out of this place! I started screaming, but every time I screamed I got shorter and shorter of breath! There's no way out of this! I feel like I'm going to suffocate!

Two hands were on my shoulder. "JOHN?!" That was my instant questioning reaction. I looked up however, and it wasn't him. It was Cody. "Cody what the hell are you doing with me? I want to get off of this plane!" I couldn't stop squirming, and I couldn't stop hyperventilating. "Cody please just let me go!

He covered my mouth. There were tears streaming down my face.

"Everything's going to be alright Beautiful, just take it easy." He reached down and untied the ropes that were holding me in place. When he took off the ropes, he still held me back by my shoulders. "Now listen, I'm going to let go, and I want you to calm down, okay?"

I nodded quickly; anything to make him get the hell away from me.

His hands slowly receded from my shoulders. I waited for him to back up a little bit and I bolted up out of my seat. I instantly jumped over the back of the seat, but then I was trapped. Alexander and Abram were on board as well, and they were sitting in a row of seats two rows back from me. Cody was instantly right next to me. "I thought I told you to calm down Beautiful."

I decked him in the face, climbing back over the seat where I came from and out of the row. I headed all the way up the middle of the small plane and into the cockpit, locking the door behind me.

I looked over at the pilot who was staring at me. It was the third guy from the building in the small Russian town outside of Detroit. "Take me home," I demanded.

His eyes quickly looked away from me, and when they did, I immediately started searching for something I could use as a weapon.

"Jessica open the door. Hiding up there isn't going to make this any easier on you." I could hear Cody through the locked door, but his spell didn't have me anymore. "I promise you that everything will be a lot better if you just unlock the door," he pleaded.

I rummaged through some storage behind the cockpit, and I found a switchblade knife. This gave me an idea. I stood behind the pilot of the cockpit and instantly drew the blade close to his throat. "Take me home," I demanded again. The guy was shaking; I could feel it in the jerks of the plane.

"Take me home!" I demanded louder.

The door was starting to be run in to. I could hear the breaking of the wood in the door, and at this point I had no more time.

"TURN THE PLANE AROUND!" I hollered! Behind me I could hear Cody telling me to be calm, and to leave the pilot alone, but I'd rather be drowning in the ocean than stuck up here with them. I brought the knife closer to the guys throat and reached for a cell phone that was stuck inside a cup-holder right next to him. I quickly dialed John's number in the phone, and he finally answered!

"This is John," he answered.

"John, John! It's me! I've been taken again and I'm in a plane! They kidnapped me!"

"Jessica?" There was a pause.

"Yes John, I'm serious! They've kidnapped me and they put me in a plane! They're taking me overseas somewhere. I don't know what happened. I was at your house when I was hit upside the head from behind!" I was crying.

"Jess I'm gonna find you. I did it once and I'm gonna do it again." I know John is determined, and I know that he'll come get me, but right now, I don't feel like I'll ever be able to get home. For goodness sakes, I'm in a plane halfway across the ocean right now.

"John I'm scared!" I cried more. "I hate planes, and I feel like these guys are going to kill me! I don't wanna be here anymore!"

The banging on the door was getting louder and louder. The plane was slowly being rotated back to the way we came from, and the knife was still under the pilot's neck.

"Jess everything's gonna be fine!" He didn't sound reassuring at all. I knew that I was going to be screwed either way.

"John, if anything happens," I couldn't believe this was on my mind at this moment…. "I want you to know that I love you!" More tears streamed down my face. If he responded, there's no way I would have heard it. At that very same moment, Alexander came crashing through the door. He was instantly towering over me, grabbing my arm with the knife, and getting the weapon out of my hand. I was kicking and screaming and kicking some more, but there was no way of getting him down this time. Abram was right behind him, grabbing at my feet. He caught one of them as I was trying to keep them both away. The cell phone dropped from my other hand and it slid under the pilot's seat.

I could see Cody standing straight up behind the two Russian men, and I remembered that I punched him in the face, which gave me the slightest bit of satisfaction.

I was being pulled by my leg out the door from the cockpit. By now I was being carried by my arms and my legs; Alexander at my arms, and Abram at my legs. Cody stood by watching scornfully. I was thrown on the floor when I was out in the clearing.

As I was being held back by each of my arms, Cody crouched down and leaned in close. "Listen here…. First off, this plane is MY plane. It's MY personal jet, so I'm the only one allowed to tell the pilot where to go. Second, if you ever hit my face like that again, you're gonna get this." He backhanded me across the face. My face heated instantly. He then grabbed my chin, making me face him one last time. "Finally, you will do as we say, and you're going to do what we tell you to do, because if you don't, then you're going to get another one of this." He backhanded me across the face a second time and the temperature in my cheeks doubled.

He stood up and walked back towards the cockpit; that's when another beating happened.


	21. Chapter 20

***John's Perspective***

Tonight's show just wasn't the same. She wasn't there in my corner like she should have been. I knew that I should've just taken the day off last night, but I didn't. Tomorrow's show, I face Cody Rhodes. I made SURE that it was going to happen. Tomorrow I'm going to give him what he deserves.

"How are you doing John?" I turned around to see Randy standing in the doorway to my room.

"I'm alright. It's just weird. I just don't know what to do. It's not like the FBI or whatever can do anything when she's in an entirely different country." I sighed and stretched then put my hands on the top of my head. "I need to do something about this, but I just don't know what." I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"Well John, you always know that I'm here whenever you come up with some sort of maniacal plan. You know that right?"

I laughed. "Yes I do Randy."

"Hey Randy, you ready for tonight?" I turned to look back in the doorway and Eve was standing in the doorway with him. She looked at me and she smiled.

Randy looked over at me. "Well John, we kinda have a date tonight." He smiled at me.

"You two have fun," I sat. I got up from my seat and I walked past them in the door.

"Hey John!"

I turned around.

"Listen, tomorrow we're gonna talk, you and me. And we're gonna figure out what to do about Jess. We're gonna find her, I hope you know that."

I nodded at Randy and I watched him walk down the hallway with Eve. I turned back around and walked down towards where Teddy's office was, I'm hoping that he was still there.

I knocked on his door, and I was happy to hear his voice telling me to come in. I opened the door and peered in. I sat down in the black leather chair on the opposite side of the desk. I sighed heavily again, and he sat there looking at me. "Teddy, you already know what I'm here for, and I want to know."

"John, you need to understand that they're doing all they can. We can't do anything about Rhodes either. There's just no evidence that he's involved in any way. He's been interrogated enough today, that he needed to take the night off. You have your match against him tomorrow, what more do you want from me?"

I stared at him. "She needs to be found Teddy. She's part of the business too, and I feel like there isn't enough being done. Everyone else around here knows what kinds of things Cody's into."

He sighed at me. "John, you know that I want her back here just as much as you do, but until we have proof of what's been going on, there's just nothing we can do about it."

I sat there and thought for a second, leaning back in the chair. "Well what about Brandi?"

"What about Brandi?"

"She was kidnapped by the same people that took Jessie. She's been abused just like Jess was. There's gotta be something that can come from that right?"

"Not that I'm aware. I haven't gotten any records of what happened with Brandi, but I can look into that. John, you need to stop worrying so much. I can promise you right now, man to man; that we, as in me and the company, will do everything that we can to find out where she's at. Can you please just let us handle the situation?"

I stared at him intently. "Teddy, I can't just sit here and let her get tortured half-way across the world. She's out there somewhere and I'm just sitting here on my ass not doing anything. I need to find her." I got up and walked out the door, not listening to anything else he had to say.

Truth is, no one was really doing anything to find her. I wasn't going to ask Jeff and Brandi to help out, after all, Brandi was still recovering from what SHE went through. I would feel terrible to have her put back in the same situation. I'll figure out something, and I'll figure it out soon.

***Jessie's Perspective***

They were repeatedly shooting me with BB guns from the far corner of the room. I was in a hell of a lot of pain. This time around was a lot worse.

They had me hanging from my wrists, which were tied up in thick ropes, hanging from the ceiling. I could barely touch the floor, which made me stand up on my tippy toes the entire time I was there. I was let down once yesterday when they let me sleep for only a small amount of time. I was so tired. They didn't let me sleep more than two hours at a time, and it was dreadful for me. I couldn't do anything but take what they gave me, and half the time it was a violation of my personal space.

The shots were coming from two different guns. I wasn't sure how much more I could bleed. I looked down and all I saw was red.

I was weary from my lack of sleep. It was dark in this basement, with light from a hanging bulb outside of this jail cell that I was stuck in again.

I just hung there…doing nothing. I couldn't even tell what time of day it was anymore. I didn't even have any hope left.

The only thing that continued to cross my mind was John's voice, his face, and the fact that I told him I loved him. I wasn't sure exactly how he handled that, but I really hope that he's able to find me.

***John's Perspective***

I replayed the phone call in my head. She told me she loved me. I should've said it back, but even still, I just didn't have enough time. Right after she said that was when they got her. I could still hear her screaming in my head. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the way her screams sounded.

I missed her so much right now. I wanted her to be with me more than anything.

I was sitting in my living room, looking at the window they had smashed to get in here. I'm not sure how they found out where I lived, but Cody had something to do with it. Because he was in the WWE, he would have had access to my files or something, that's the only way they would have known.

The blankets were still sitting on the couch, the exact way that she had them when she was sitting there. I felt so helpless. I really needed to find a way to help her. I'm not sure where to even start at this point, but I can figure something out easily.

I hope you all are enjoying the story :3

If there's any feedback you'd like to give, please do 3 : criticism, comments, what you like/dislike, hot hot John Cena is 3


	22. Chapter 21

***My Perspective***

I couldn't believe my eyes. They were actually bringing me food, and it actually smelled good! I wasn't sure exactly what was going through their minds, but either way I was getting some real food.

Abram was back in my cell untying my wrists from the thick ropes. He was being surprisingly careful with my mangled body, at least up until he threw me down at the rugged mattress beside him. I waited for him to leave.

At first I couldn't' move. I had no energy to move, and I had no feeling in most of my body. The blood had drained all the way to my legs and my feet that left me with no feeling left in my upper body.

I crawled slowly over to the food that they brought me, but I couldn't get it. I noticed that my normal tray was waiting outside the cell. I was amazed to feel tears streaming down my face. I haven't had anything to drink in a couple days; I was amazed there was any water left in my body. The tear rolled down my cheek and dripped onto the blood-stained floor. I heard a heavy laugh coming from outside.

Abram was still standing there. A few more tears started streaming down my face. I was so hungry! After a minute or so of my sobbing, Abram was back in my cell, laughing at me and mocking me, telling me to reach for the food that I obviously couldn't reach.

I tried to pull myself to my feet, and I managed to stand. I managed to make it to my feet, but after that I was at a loss. I gripped tightly onto the iron bars next to me just to hold myself up. Not eating for a few days really cost me. I had no strength left in me to do anything.

I tightened my grip on the iron bars. I could feel the tears stopping, and the tears that had already left my eyes were starting to dry up on my face. I was clenching my teeth and I could feel the anger radiating through my cheeks.

It was something that I shouldn't have been doing, but I was doing it anyway. I had been letting my anger control my actions, when I knew the consequences would be much, much greater. But even still, despite my knowledge, I flung myself at Abram, taking him by surprise and knocking him down. He hit his head against the stone wall behind him. Before anyone else could come down the stairs, I rushed over to the large iron gate and I slammed it shut, knowing that Abram had the keys to the door. I turned my attention back towards him. I ran over and took the keys off of his belt, and that's when I saw him start to move. I moved back to where I was, hiding the keys in what was left of my bra. He quickly rushed his hand up to his head, and then he saw his own blood.

He gripped the bars beside him. I had him cornered for once.

But then I felt my hair yanked backwards and my head was flung back into the iron bars of the iron gate. I felt the pain pounding through my head. I kicked back between the bars, making contact with whoever was behind me. By the time the man let go of my hair, Abram was to his feet and was lunging himself at me. I ducked just in time for him to miss me and make contact with the iron bars.

There was a huge swarm of men outside the cell. Alexander was standing just outside the locked gate to the cell; he must've been the one to pull me hair. But either way, he was standing there with a scowl on his face.

Right now it was just me and Abram. I had to keep myself away from the outer bars of the cell to avoid being caught by any of the other men. I had to keep Abram at the side. Abram was searching his belt for the keys. When he realized they weren't there, he looked at me intensely. "You're going to give me back those keys." He launched himself at me a second time and I dodged him again, but this time I attacked him from behind, forcing his head back into the stone wall. He hit it hard, and I knew it would give me some time to come up with something. The men still surrounded the cell, and I knew that no matter what I did, I was going to be trapped.

***John's Perspective***

I just woke up from my nap. My phone was buzzing like crazy. I looked at it and I noticed a bunch of different notifications. I quickly dialed the number to my voicemail and I listened to a variety of messages. There was one message from Randy, just checking in and also that I needed to call him whenever. There was another message in my inbox from Teddy.

"Hey John, this is Teddy. Whenever you get this message, just give me a holler. I feel like I have some good news for you about Jessica. If you can bring your phone over to me sometime today that would be great. I will explain everything to you later."

I quickly dialed his number in my phone and I waited to hear his familiar voice.

"Thanks for calling, this is Teddy."

"Hey Teddy; it's John." I didn't hesitate to get to the point. "What did you find out about Jess?"

"Well, when you told us about the phone call that she made to you a few days ago, I found out from some of the officers in the business that the call can be traced from the location that she called you. But they need your phone to be able to do so."

"Alright, well where do you want me to meet you?"

"How about you come down to the arena. I'm here with the crew preparing for the live event tonight."

"Alright, I'll be down there soon." Well thank God he was only down at the arena. At least it's not somewhere far.

I got out of my bed and I put on my clothes. I grabbed what I needed and then I headed out to my car in the drive-way. I got in and I took off down the street towards the highway, and I sped off towards the arena.

I pulled into the parking lot and I headed towards the garages. I quickly pulled inside and parked, then practically sprinted inside the building towards Teddy's office. I ran into his office, not even knocking and he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Teddy, here's my phone." I tossed it on his desk and it skidded towards him. He smiled at me. "Thank you John, I'm going to give this to the authorities right away, and they're going to be able to track down where the call was made from. That can give us a little bit of an understanding as to where they were headed too." He snapped his fingers and two bodyguard looking-like men stepped through the door. They wore black sunglasses that completely covered their eyes. The man on the left walked over behind the desk and grabbed the phone. I followed them out the door and watched as they walked down the hallway.

They approached a familiar door, and they were greeted by Rhodes. What the hell? I saw them hand the phone over to him, and they walked inside, the door closing behind them. I turned around, going straight back into Teddy's office. "Teddy what the hell is going on? They just gave my phone to Rhodes!"

Teddy didn't answer. He sat there on his laptop, typing away.

"Teddy, what's going on?" MY fists clenched. Just then I was grabbed from behind, and it was one of the men who were just in here. His arm grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, but I punched at his arm, making him retreat a few feet. He grabbed a walkie-talkie from his pocket and he spoke into it, "Mac I'm gonna need you out here."

The other guy came out from Cody's room, followed by Cody himself. I was trapped between Teddy's office and these three men. I wasn't sure what to do, but everyone knows the saying: if you want some, come get some.


	23. Chapter 22

***My Perspective***

I was trapped in the middle of this iron barred cell. I had nowhere to turn. Everywhere I looked, there was someone who was going to beat me if I came near them. I had nothing. I didn't have the energy to keep knocking Abram down. He was stuck in this cell with me. But I couldn't give up. If he were to get his hands on me, I just know that it would be the last of me, and I would NEVER get out of here.

I remained against my part of the stone wall. Abram was over talking with Alexander and a few other guys near the gate. I stayed as close to the wall as possible. I could feel my entire body shaking right now, and I was really scared. I didn't want them to hurt me, although I knew they would. I knew that if I slipped, they were going to catch me and they were going to hurt me; it's just what they did.

I wish John would be here, helping me fight through all these guys. I know if I could at least see him, I would be able to fight my way out of here.

They were all eyeing me down; every last one of them. But everything was interrupted when the large basement door opened, letting in a blinding light. I covered my eyes with my hands and I turned towards the wall. When the light finally died, I tried to look and see who was coming down the stairs. It was a very large man. Although all the men down here were all large, this guy was by far the biggest and the buffest looking out of all of them.

He came walking down the middle of all of the men towards Abram at the gate. "Abram," he said in a very deep voice, "where are the keys to this door?"

Abram turned and looked at me. "The bitch over there took them from me after she knocked me down, smashing my head against the stone wall."

I stared at the large man on the opposite side of the cell as me. He was staring angrily and intensely back at me. A slight smile came across his face. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key ring with multiple keys attached to it. He unlocked the gate, allowing Abram to scurry out, and then he proceeded to come into the cell. His pace quickened as he approached me.

I backed up as far as I could, but was stopped by the presence of more iron bars. I pressed myself against the wall as much as I could, but there was nothing I could do that would stop him from getting at me.

He stopped directly in front of me and reached out his arm, cupping his large hand around my throat. He dragged me across to the middle of the cell, still against the stone wall. He spoke out loud to the men in the room, something in a different language that I couldn't understand, but the men seemed to response with a laugh.

His look turned back towards me, and I could feel the anger through his hand. His fingers released my throat, allowing me to breathe once again. I thought he was going to turn and walk out of the cell, but I was wrong. His large arm thrusted against my throat, pressing me against the wall. His large forearm lifted me up from the ground, choking me against the wall. I couldn't breathe once again.

He brought his face close to mine. "Listen here; you are our property and shall do as we speak. Rhodes told me you'd be a wild one, which is why I'm in charge." His accent was strong, and thoroughly detected. I couldn't focus much on his words; I was slowly running out of breath, losing consciousness as he spoke. "If there will be a continued number of problems from you, I'm going to take you to my special place." I hinted a smile on his face; an evil smile.

I spat at him. His arm pressed harder against my throat, and I could feel the hardness of the wall caressing my back. "I guess we'll have to take you to my special place maggot." His arm fall to his side, and I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

I crawled on my hands and knees away from this man, but he caught me by the leg. "Where do you think you are going maggot? You are coming with me." With a strong, swift motion, he grabbed me around the waist, hoisted me up in the air, flipped me and threw me over his shoulder. His strong arm around my legs held me in one position, and I honestly couldn't move. I slumped over his large shoulder, allowing him to carry me wherever he was taking me too, without a struggle.

I didn't care. I was surprisingly comfortable on his shoulder. Maybe this would be a good small chance for a small nap….

***John's Perspective***

They had me tied up to a wooden chair. My hands were tied to the arms, and my feet were tied to the legs. I was completely immobilized right now. It wasn't easy for them to take me down, but after a few cheap shots they got in, I had to give in to them. The two men that Cody had working for him, double-teamed me, and Cody put in a shot every chance he got.

I wasn't entirely sure where they had dragged me, but I knew I was still inside the arena. Teddy was in the room with us, arguing with Cody.

"Listen Cody, all I'm saying, is that we need Cena tonight for the live event. These people are paying money for these tickets, so we need to give them a show. I don't care if you don't want to fight, you still have to. I'm not letting these people get disappointed. We need our ratings to keep going up."

"Fine Teddy; I'll release him when it's time to go. But right after the match, I'm having Ernie and Mac bring him back in here. After that, me and you are gonna have a little chat. You got that?"

"I don't care what you do after the show, but during the show you will do as I say if you wanna keep your job here. You got that boy?"

Cody nodded at Teddy. "Look, my personal affairs don't need to be put in the way of the business. I say just forget about Jess and worry about the rest of the industry. She's one person compared to all of the other superstars that we have."

"Cody, she was going to make us a lot of money here."

"How do you figure? So far she hasn't been giving the business anything."

"Now that is not true." Teddy crossed his arms. "When Jessica first arrived here she created the biggest hype with taking down Rosa in less than five seconds. That right there pretty much upped her popularity. Not to mention she's a beautiful girl. She was going to bring us a lot of attention."

"Which made her my perfect choice. Her beauty is easily able to satisfy the wants and needs of my men overseas."

"Cody I disagree with your actions to the highest degree. You better be able to find me someone who's just as good, and just as beautiful. We need our ratings to go up, and to lose someone who's gained popularity that fast, is going to kill the show in a month."

"You need to stop worrying. At least now those men aren't going to be attacking the industry. If that happened we'd lose more superstars and we would drop more and more. Losing her is saving this industry."

I was listening to the full story, although I was still lost. I wasn't sure exactly what Cody was talking about with Jess being able to save this industry with her being kidnapped by those men, but apparently if she didn't go, they would be after the business. Either way I didn't care. I would gladly lose my job in the WWE to get her back here with me. I was still going to find her, no matter what it takes.


	24. Chapter 23

***My Perspective***

I've been riding in the back of this cop car for a while. I didn't know this massive man was an officer…or something like that. Either way he had the car; you know, the kind of car where you can't get out of the back seats and there's a fence in the middle separating the back of the car from the front? Yeah those cars. I was in the back of one of those, and there was no getting out now!

I was still tied up, but at least my hands were in front of me and now I was able to have a little bit of freedom with movement, that and I was able to sit.

We were starting to slow down, and we were pulling up to what looked like an abandoned gas station. The large man who was "in charge," was the only other one in the car, so I was hoping that there wouldn't be more men inside this "special place."

I could hear his phone ringing from the front seat. "This is Jovan."

I stared out the window, trying to seem like I wasn't listening in on their conversation.

"Yes Mr. Rhodes." Cody? Aw hell.

He reached the phone through a small opening in the fence. I grabbed it with both of my tied up hands, and pressed it up against my face. "Hello," I said irritated.

"I can sense a tone in your voice Beautiful, and I have to say that it disappoints me."

"What do you want Cody?" My voice was still irritated.

"Beautiful, you should really get rid of your tone. The more you give me attitude, the more that's going to happen to a very special someone." I could hear him in the background of the phone: "say something John, I'm sure she would love to hear you say something."

Just then I heard his voice. "Jess?"

Tears formed in my eyes. We were parked in front of an abandoned gas station, and we stayed in that spot. "John?"

"Oh my God, Jess! It feels good to hear your voice," he said.

"John, listen, they brought me to Russia and now I'm in front of what looks like an abandoned gas station!" My voice got faster, the large man, Jovan, was noticing that I shouldn't have been saying those things. "John you need to find out more information on where I am! I can only tell you that I'm near an abandoned gas station, I can see a large building with a corn mural on it, and please you gotta come find me!" He was reaching at me through the fence thing.

"Jess it's all going to be okay, I love you!" His voice was fading, but I heard it. He told me that he loved me! That's all I needed to hear from him. Just then the back door opened up and Jovan was reaching in at me.

"GET OUT HERE!" He was yelling. I was kicking at him, and then I saw a couple people coming out of the abandoned gas station. Crap, now I was in trouble. But Cody's voice was coming through the phone.

"Jovan?" It was Cody's voice all right. "Jovan are you still there? What are you doing to the poor girl this time?" He chuckled, and I could hear it. What an asshole!

The other door opened up behind me and I was grabbed. The phone dropped to the floor of the car. I was pulled out from behind me and I was thrown to the ground. I couldn't do anything, I was tied up. Jovan grabbed the phone out of the car. "Mr. Rhodes we've arrived at the destination. She blabbed."

I watched him intently. "Yes Mr. Rhodes. You're flying here in a couple of days?" There was another long pause. I sat there on the ground. I could feel the cold winds starting to come at my legs. I was still wearing my PJ shorts, but after everything I'd been through, they were all tattered and torn.

"Yes Mr. Rhodes." A devious and evil looking smile crossed his face. "Oh we can give this girl a very good time" He stared me down. "You have our word Mr. Rhodes." He clicked the phone shut and he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and we entered the abandoned gas station.

***John's Perspective***

I watched as he dialed the number on his phone. Cody paced back and forth in front of me.

"Hey Jovan, its Cody; let me talk to the payment." Who the hell was Jovan? And were they talking about Jess?

His eyes widened. "I can sense a tone in your voice Beautiful, and I have to say that it disappoints me." There was another small pause. "Beautiful, you should really get rid of your tone. The more you give me attitude, the more that's going to happen to a very special someone." He walked over to where I was tied up and he pressed the phone up to my face, "say something John, I'm sure she would love to hear you say something."

I looked at him, and then I looked away. "Jess?"

There wasn't a response right away, and I was getting nervous. Please be her! "John?"

My heart started racing! "Oh my God, Jess! It feels good to hear your voice."

Almost instantly after I had said that, she went off. "John, listen, they brought me to Russia and now I'm in front of what looks like an abandoned gas station!" My voice got faster, the large man, Jovan, was noticing that I shouldn't have been saying those things. "John you need to find out more information on where I am! I can only tell you that I'm near an abandoned gas station, I can see a large building with a corn mural on it, and please you gotta come find me!"

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Jess it's all going to be okay, I love you!" Cody was taking the phone away from me.

"GET OUT HERE!" I could hear the screaming from the phone.

"Jovan?" Cody asked. "Jovan are you still there? What are you doing to the poor girl this time?" He laughed.

"Well listen, don't worry about changing your location just yet. I'll fly out in a couple of days and we'll go from there." I watched as a smile crossed his face. "Yes I'm flying out there in the jet. Just make sure that the girl has a good time until I get there." I glared at him, and I know that he could feel it. "But make sure no harm is done to her."

"Why the hell are you keeping her as some kind of animal?" I sneered at him.

"John, she's too pretty to just keep on display. And the people that work for me, well they're men, and they have urges."

The anger inside me was rising more and more. I will get out of here. He's not going to keep me locked up in here forever. Tonight, I had a plan.


	25. Chapter 24

***John's Perspective***

I was released just in time for the match tonight, and I don't think Cody Rhodes realizes how pissed I am. I honestly don't think that I can keep myself from killing him tonight. I had gone back to my room to grab the title belt that I kept locked in my safe, along with some other things.

I couldn't wait for this match to begin, and I was ecstatic that it was only a few minutes away. I walked down the hallway to the main area backstage, and I watched as Cody Rhodes prepared himself for this match.

His music played, and I watched him waltz down to the ring, do his stupid little moves, and then crawl into the ring. There wasn't a huge feedback from the crowd, but then again why would there be? The music stopped.

My music started up. I shook my head a few times, jumped up and down, shook out my anger, because I needed to go out there and please the crowd. If I wanted my plan to go accordingly, I needed to get the most positive feedback from the crowd.

I sprinted out onto the ramp and I did my normal routine like always. I waved here and there, and I decided, instead of running down the ramp, I would go over and touch some of the hands of the younger fans. They were always there to support the show, so why not show a little support back.

After greeting a few of the fans, I ran down the ramp and continued with the rest of my routine. I held my belt high in the air for the world to see, and the crowd exploded. I couldn't keep myself from smiling. The fans really are the reason why I'm in the WWE.

We circled a few times around the ring, Cody and I. He knew that I was going to beat him, especially after he darted at me and missed completely right off the bat. It was going to be a good fight that's for sure, and I most certainly wasn't going to take it the slightest bit easy. I had a plan for him, and I was going to finish it.

I beat him down hard, and I could feel my anger starting to come back at me. I pushed him down to the ground several times, like it wasn't even a challenge. Cody was getting mad too, because he was starting to throw some moves here and there at me.

I finally knocked him down on his stomach, and I put him into the STFU. The crowd was going wild, and I could feel my arms getting tighter and tighter. I heard the bell dinging, but there was no way I wanted to let go. I could feel his arms trying to claw at mine, but his attempts failed. I heard my music start to play, and I released him then.

I stood up as the referee handed me my title belt. I crawled down from the ring, and walked over to the commentary table. "Hey JR, hey King, you guys wouldn't mind handing me a bag from down there would you?" I pointed in-between the two men, and they looked down curiously, as if they never realized the bag was put there. JR reached under the table and grabbed it for me.

"When did that bag get put there?" JR asked in his southern voice.

"I kinda put it there before the show started tonight, because I somewhat need an escape plan." They didn't question me as I grabbed a shirt out of the bag and put it on. I grabbed my wallet and keys and I headed towards the left side of the ramp. I looked out at the crowd in front of me.

Turning around quickly, I looked at Cody Rhodes who was still lying face down in the ring. I turned back towards the crowd and climbed over the barrier. I shook hands with as many people as I could, including the littlest kids, and then I climbed the stairs quickly. I ran out into the corridor area with all of the concession stands and merchandise, and I ran towards the nearest exit.

Finally getting outside, I circled the building until I came to the restricted parking lot, and I knew my car was in there, I just didn't know who was standing around outside. I climbed over the fence and I stayed towards the outside of the parking lot near the bushes. I got as close as I could to the garage before I realized that Randy was standing outside.

"RANDY!" I called, and he turned towards me. I sprinted towards him, and he was concerned.

"John is everything alright?"

"Listen Randy, I'm gonna need you to do me a favor. I need to get inside and get my car before Cody or any of his guys see me, can you help me out with that?"

He looked confused. "Are they after you or something?"

"Yeah you could say that. I kinda get that impression when I come here earlier today and they tie me up and lock me in a room."

"What? They did that to you? Today?"

"Yes they did, that's why I wasn't around until after the show had already started. Look Randy, I'll fill you in on stuff later; I really need to get my car and get to our airport." I looked inside the garage, making sure that no one was in there yet searching for me. "Randy will you please cover me?"

He nodded at me and he walked alongside me through the large industrial doors. I immediately booked it for my car that was about fifty feet away from me. Randy followed. Getting to my car, I unlocked it and Randy got in with me. I started the engine and quickly put it in reverse. I turned around as fast as I could and I hit the gas, heading for the door. Just as I got outside, I could see Rhodes running out of the building after me.

"Randy, I'm on my way to Russia. Would you be willing to come with me?"

He stared at me in disbelief. "John, you've got to be kidding me."

"Randy I'm serious. That's where I'm going. Are you willing to come with me? Because if not then I'll give you the keys to me car when I get out at the airport, and you can drive this home with you. I have a feeling that I know where Jessie's at, and I need to find her before anything else happens to her."

He sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this." He paused for a second as he stared out the window. He looked back at me. "I'll go with you; but ONLY under one condition."

I looked at him. "Are you serious right now Randy?" I rolled my eyes. "Alright smartass, what's your condition?"

I waited for his answer. I looked back over at him and I saw him smiling. "Whenever we touch down over there, we need to get some dinner. I haven't eaten yet and I'm starving. And we also need to be back here before the next show. I have another date with Eve. You know, we are really starting to hit things off. It's amazing." He was staring back out the window.

"Randy, I'm happy for you and all, but I thought you only said 'one' condition."

He laughed. "They're combined okay."

I pulled into the drive leading up to the secluded airport that was owned by Vince McMahon. Being the big man that he is, he's given unlimited access to the airport as long as we maintain our attendance with the shows. Being in the WWE has it's perks I guess.

I pulled up to the gate, took out my ID card, and then swiped it through the card reader. It recognized it, lifting up the arms in front of us. I pulled through and drove down the line of planes. I pulled over to a familiar looking plane, and I parked my car in the designated area.

Randy observed the plane that I stopped at. "So…you know how to fly this plane."

I stared at him, and he could see the "oh my gosh you are an idiot" look on my face. "Randy, if I didn't know how to fly this, I would not have stopped in front of it." We climbed into the small LH-10 Ellipse and buckled ourselves in. "I still can't believe that McMahon even acquired this plane. This plane is so damn fast!"

"John, answer me this: when did you learn to fly this plane?"

I started up the engines in the plane, pressed all the necessary buttons, and got the plane into gear. "I learned to fly this when Vince first got it. I asked him to teach me after I had helped fix it after it had gotten damaged during a flight."

I pulled the plane out onto the runway and I took off into the sky.


	26. Chapter 25

***My Perspective***

I wandered around this tiny room that they kept me in. It was a lot better than just some cell, because at least here I had some peace and quiet. I hadn't done anything wrong for at least 12 hours. I know because I had been counting to myself. I had nothing else to do.

There was a loud knocking on the iron door and then it opened. I stood in the middle of the room, not backing away for once. I wasn't scared anymore. Jovan took a couple steps inside the room, not being that far in. "You haven't given us any trouble for about fourteen hours."

I stared at him, giving him a blank expression.

"That's a record for you." He smiled at me, but it wasn't an evil smile, it was a calm smile. I still stared at him, giving him a blank expression. "Look, I personally feel like you deserve a small reward for being good to us. I've decided to let you go outside for once."

My eyes widened. There's no way that those words are coming out of his mouth. "What?" I questioned.

"We, me and my men, have decided to give you a tiny bit of fresh air. You need positive reinforcement if you're ever going to get any better at being our slave."

The last part of his sentence was insulting, but I can't believe he was letting me out.

"I have one of my men coming in here with a couple articles of clothing for you. You look like trash, so if you're going to go outside, you need to at least look decent. Do you understand?"

I nodded softly. I swallowed hard, trying to take in what's going on right now. It shouldn't have been this startling to me, but it was. After everything that these men have put me through in the past couple of weeks, they're actually letting me go outside as a "reward." I didn't think I could be rewarded being in this position, especially after all the shit that I'll admit I did.

Jovan walked out of the room, leaving the door open. I stood there in the middle of the room, and looked over at the small window at the top of the wall straight across from the door. I could see sunlight outside, which symbolized something, I just couldn't figure out what.

I turned around when a shorter muscular man came in with a bag. He looked total American, but more importantly he looked harmless, and I feel like I knew him from somewhere, then it clicked. It was Evan Bourne.

"Evan?" I asked him.

His expression changed. "How do you—who are—how…" He stopped. His expression changed and he dropped the bag of the clothes on the floor.

"Evan don't worry, you don't personally know me. I know who you are though." I calmed my voice down a bit; I didn't want to scare away someone hat I actually knew a little bit about. "You were in the WWE. I know because I used to watch it when I was a teenager, and I KNOW you were in it because I used to think you were cute." I looked down at the ground, and I thought about my past.

"'Was' is definitely the right word." I looked up at him as I watched him bend over and pick up the bag off the ground. "I heard you're going out for a walk."

I nodded.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

I shook my head. "You can come with me. But first I need those clothes." I smiled at him, and he returned half of the smile. He handed me the bag and he walked out of the room. "I'll let them know that I'll be watching over you outside," and after that he was gone down the hallway.

I looked inside and there was a dull purple hoodie for me, and there was a non-damaged pair of jeans for me to wear. I quickly changed into them, and walked out of my room.

I looked up and down the hallway, not sure of which way I should go, so I turned the way that Evan walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway, and I noticed that there were no other rooms. I reached the corner and I peered my head around the corner and I saw Evan talking to Jovan. I approached them and they turned to me.

Evan smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. I was able to pass by Jovan without his even touching me, and it was the greatest feeling that I've had in a week.

We walked out the front door to the abandoned gas station, and he started to lead me down the road. I looked off to the left and I saw the giant building with a mural of corn on it. That was literally all it was.

"So tell me a little bit about you, about who you are and how you got mixed up in all this crap."

I thought about that question. I feel like I didn't even know myself anymore. "Well my name is Jessie, and I'm a new member in the WWE. I got mixed up in all this crap because I decided to give Cody Rhodes a chance at being friends, but then he kidnapped me a couple times."

He chuckled. "A couple times?"

I smiled, almost laughing at the crappy memories about him. "Yeah, see I was kidnapped the first time when I was still back home in the US, John came with some other close friends and got me and my best friend out of there, because he ended up getting kidnapped trying to save me as well." I took a breath as we continued walking. "The second time, Cody and his little army broke into John's house, where I was staying because it was the only safe place to go, and they kidnapped me a second time."

Evan blew out a breath. "That sounds a hell of a lot more stressful than what happened to me."

"I bet," I challenged.

"When I was in the WWE, I became friend with Cody. He was actually able to admit to me about these people and about these gangs, but after he said something about it, he thought that I couldn't be trusted to keep it a secret, so he had these men take me and bring me here. Been here ever since."

Wow, he's been here for a WHILE! "You weren't tortured though, were you?"

He nodded. "Are you kidding me? There's not a part on my body that wasn't abused." He chuckled. "That sounded really wrong, didn't it?"

I nodded at him. "It did. I'm also sorry to hear that. How long have you been here?"

"Hard to tell, I know it's been a few years now."

Well I couldn't complain anymore. The fact that he's been here for YEARS, I've only been here for a couple weeks. Not here per say, but with those guys. "So there's no way out…is there?"

There was a long silence from him. Nothing was heard except for the sound of our footsteps.

Finally I stopped walking, and he turned around to look at me. He could see the despair in my eyes.

He shook his head. "If there is a way out, I haven't found it yet."

"Evan, if I ever think of anything, would you be willing to try it with me?"

He stared at me. "Are you crazy? Anything that you try will lead you to getting killed."

I chuckled. "I'm still alive right now aren't I?"

"Touché," he said, and we turned around.

We walked back in silence. I was starting to think that I could trust Evan if I really needed too.

***John's Perspective***

We've been flying over a lot of Russia for the past few hours but there's still no sign of a building with a corn mural on it. I've decided that I would land the plane in the middle of a field, I'm not willing to take the chance at an airport.

"John, have you ever landed in a field before?"

I was trying to remain steady. I didn't know how long this field was going to go, so I had to drive it hard. "Randy, just please don't bring that up right now."

Randy shook his head at me. "I knew it!" He was gripping tightly onto the handles of his seat.

"Randy relax, I know how to land a plane."

After a few minutes, we were safely on the ground. The plane was in good condition, so I was proud. But now I felt stupid. I looked around, there was nothing but fields. "Shit," I muttered.

"Well John, how about we go talk to that corn stalk over there and see if they can get us a car." Randy folded his arms and leaned up against the side of the plane.

"Okay, we have enough fuel to last us for quite a while, so why don't we just get back to flight, then land when we're closer to a city or some kind of civilization." I walked around the plane back to the driver's side. I was just about to climb in when Randy's words cause my attention.

"John there's something moving over that way." I secured the plane keys in my pocket before I shut the door. I walked over to where Randy was standing. He wasn't kidding, there was something definitely moving towards us, and we only have one place we can go, back in the plane.

"Randy get in the plane!" I screamed as I bolted for the other side of the plane. Randy climbed in, and I climbed in after him. I started up the plane and let the engine get started. Whatever was moving towards us was getting closer and closer, and it was moving FAST! In about another minute it'll be at the side of the plane. We need to get the hell out of here.


	27. Chapter 26

***John's Perspective***

I was just getting the plane to start moving. It was harder to take off from this jagged rubble, but I was going to make it happen. We were gaining speed quickly, but it was starting to get dark, which meant that if I don't get this plane off the ground soon, I could be running into trees, and that would kill us.

After a couple minutes of gaining speed, I could no longer feel the plane bouncing off the ground; we were in the air.

***My Perspective***

Today was just getting better and better. They let me go out for a walk, and now they're actually giving me some REAL food. I was actually somewhat happy with how this was turning out. They had even moved me out of that small little room to a bigger room with a real bed.

Jovan has actually been really good to me. He invited me to eat with him and the rest of the guys, including Evan. We were just about finished with our meals when a large man came sprinting in. I didn't recognize this guy, but followed by him were several other guys running in.

"Jovan there was someone out there!" He was panting like crazy just trying to catch his breath. "There was a guy in a plane!" Again he was taking deep breaths. "Jovan I think whoever's in the plane is looking for us." He sat down in a nearby chair, resting his head in his hands.

Jovan rose from where he sat. "Did anyone see anything on the plane?"

One of the men from the crowd that just came running in, moved in front of everyone else. "There was a large logo on the side of the plane, and we know exactly where it came from."

Jovan stared at him. "Well are you boneheads going to tell me? Or are we trying to make this a guessing game?"

"Sir," said the panting man, "it was a plane from the WWE."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't even describe what was going through my head. Jovan's reaction matched mine, and then his stare traced to me. "You told them to come didn't you?"

I instantly started shaking my head. "No, I'm being honest right now; I didn't know anything about that plane coming here! I'm being serious!" There were hints of tears hiding in my eyes.

"LIAR!" He screamed, and his voice echoed throughout this entire building. With the snap of his finger, the other men swarmed me and they brought me back to the smaller colder room.

All the men were surrounding me. They were ripping off the new clothes that I was wearing. The sweater was being torn right off of my body, and the jeans were being clawed at, scratching my legs in the process. There was nothing that I could do about, so I laid there in that crowd and I took it all. There was a lot of pain being implicated throughout me entire body at that moment.

It must've been John coming for me. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I really wish that he would've waited a little bit longer to do something like this. I mean, I was JUST starting to establish a relationship with the guy in charge of me, and now I'm back to being some lying little bitch.

What I thought was going to be an amazing day, turned out just like all the others: absolute shit.

***John's Perspective***

We were chased for a good ten minutes before we finally lost whatever was following us.

"Randy, did you happen to catch what those things were?"

"They looked like people!" Randy was struggling to catch his breath. We were in such a hurry to get out of there, we honestly didn't have time to breathe.

"I did too, I'm just glad we're out of there."

It was starting to get dark outside and we were losing the light more quickly that we thought we were. I decided it would be a good idea to at least find an airport to land the plane safely.

I was able to track down an airport just a few miles away who were willing to let me land the plane.

***My Perspective***

I was down to a pair of ripped panties and a ripped blood-stained t-shirt that exposed what was left of my tattered bra. I was freezing inside my room. My body was starting to go numb.

I've been asleep for, I don't even know how long. It's been at least a few hours that I was finally able to sleep. I still had remnants of tears on my face when I woke up, and I could feel my body shaking.

If they weren't going to kill me, then the hypothermia was. I didn't know what which would be better for me.

I laid here desperately trying to keep my body heat inside my boundaries. I laid here thinking to myself how different things would be if I didn't give in to my ignorance. This entire time, I've been selfish and I've only been thinking about myself. I know that I should've listened to John from the beginning, the only problem now, is that I'm stuck here in the present time, trying to dwell on something I couldn't change. Although, what else was there for me to think about; being stuck here in this room.

Great; I could hear loud footsteps coming towards the room. I crawled over to the corner of the small room. The large iron door opened. It was only Evan.

"Hey," he said calmly.

I couldn't speak. My lips were quivering in the sheer temperature of the room. I could still feel the remains of tears against my cheek.

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier." He paused for a moment and then came to sit by me. "You know that I believe you right?"

I just closed my eyes. I could feel tears pooling up under my lids and I could feel them starting to slip out.

He put his arm around me, and I could feel the warmth of his jacket. "Thank you," I whispered."

"You know I'm the only one whose gonna be here for you Jess, and I want you to know that you can trust me." His voice got lower and lower, and I could hear the footsteps coming towards the door. He bolted up so he was standing over me. He gave me a wink and then turned around. I saw him disappear down the hallway, as two new people entered the room. One of the men was Jovan; the other man I did not recognize.

"Listen girl, I will be leaving, so I will not be supervising you tonight." His accent was familiar, and his voice was somewhat soothing. I stared at him intently. "The reason I am telling this to you, is because if I need to be called back here, you are going to be in a world of pure torture. Do you understand me?"

Again I couldn't speak. I was lost in the shivering of my legs.

Just then my face heated when a giant hand came drudging across my face. My hair whipped across my face.

"Do you…understand me?" His hand was under my chin holding it up; staring me in the face.

I nodded, not saying anything in return.


	28. Chapter 27

***John's Perspective***

This rental car was a piece of crap. It accelerated very slowly, and the brakes sucked! We've been driving up and down some of the most deserted roads in this rural area. We decided to head back in the direction where we saw those people following us last night.

Randy spent the night in the plane last night, as the airport security actually allowed it. I never slept, so it was unclear whether or not me driving this morning was a good idea. I was having issues keeping my eyes open now, but one of us needs to be on the lookout at all times.

There were no other cars on the freeway we were on. There were only two cars that had passed us throughout the entire night. One car was filled with business people, and it looked like they were going over an entire business presentation…in the car! The second car was somewhat shady looking, but the guys weren't doing anything abnormal.

I peeked over at Randy. He was sound asleep in the passenger seat. I poked him in the arm, and he woke up.

It took him a couple minutes before we was actually awake, so he shifted his position in the seat so he could look around. "Everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, everything is still fine. I was just wondering if you'd wanna drive for a bit. I'm getting tired."

"Yeah," he said. "Just pull over somewhere and I'll take over."

And I did. I pulled over on the side of the road. When we finally came to a stop, I just sat there for a minute. I could feel Randy's eyes burning holes in the side of my head. I looked over at him. "This car absolutely sucks."

He laughed at me and then we both got out of the car. Randy continued down the road and I fell asleep.

***My Perspective***

I swear, if I continued to pace in this room, I would start creating a rut in the cement floor. Unfortunately this was all I could do in such a small area. There was a slight knock on the door and I froze where I was. The door opened and a sigh of relief overwhelmed me. It was just Evan.

I felt a smile come over my face when I saw him.

"Hey Jess, how are you feeling today?"

I looked down at my feet. "I'm alright. I could be better."

He laughed. "I know the feeling. But hey, I have something that could cheer you up."

I looked up at him.

"Jovan put me in charge today. I figured maybe we could go out for a walk!" I could see the excitement in his face, and it made me smile. Evan was a little cutie, and he's someone HERE that I feel like I could trust.

"I would love to go out for a walk," I paused, and I looked down at what I was wearing. It was somewhat warmer today, and I had completely forgotten that I had been stripped down to almost nothing. "Is there any way that I'd be able to get some clothes first?" I smiled at him.

He chuckled again. "I'll go get you something, just wait here."

I felt somewhat dumbfounded by that statement. Where the hell was I going to go?

He took off down the hallway, with the gate closing behind him. I continued pacing to pass the time. A few minutes later Evan walked back into the small room with another sweater, like the one I wore yesterday, and another pair of jeans. I slipped into them with ease and I followed Evan down the hallway.

We walked outside into the cool morning air. I felt the wind on my face, and it felt amazing! I don't think I've felt the outside in weeks. We started walking down the road, the same way that we walked yesterday.

"I still feel bad about you being caught up in all this stuff, so I wanted to talk to you about something."

I casually walked along with him. "Talk about what?"

He sighed. "Well, I miss my wife…a lot. She knows that I'm still alive. She knows what's been going on with me, but she doesn't know if I'll ever come home."

"I didn't know you were married!" I blurted.

He chuckled. "Well, it's not something I talk about often here. It just makes me sad thinking about her and our daughter."

I kept my mouth shut that time. "I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's alright Jess. What I wanted to talk to you about, was getting the hell out of here."

I fell silent, and my walking slowed. "Well Evan, you of all people know that I want to get out of here, but you of all people ALSO know how hard that is.

"Well, normally it's pretty difficult, but today feels different."

I looked at him. "Let me guess," I smiled, "this has something to do with you being in charge me 'me' today, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "Alright, so this is what I'm thinking of…."

We stopped along the side of the road, and I listened as he spilled out his plan. What he had in mind was very possibly, but it would be very difficult to rely on time.

***John's Perspective***

I opened my eyes and the sun was blinding me. I had to have been asleep for at least a couple hours. My head was aching and my eyes were hurting. I sat up in the passenger seat that I managed to slump down in to.

I looked over at Randy who was calmly cruising through the vast countryside. I stared out the window, looking at all the cornfields passing by. "Randy how are we doing on gas?"

My voice must've startled him cause he looked over at me rapidly. "I didn't know you were awake John!" He looked down at the dash, and then looked back at the road. "We're starting to get low on fuel, I'm not sure if we're even gonna find another gas station along this road."

"I wouldn't be too sure," I said. I pointed ahead to the left side of the road where a gas station stood. It didn't look like it had been used in many years, but it would still be a chance we should take.

Randy pulled in and pulled up next to the gas pump. I got out and instantly looked around for anyone. I surprisingly saw a couple of people standing a ways down the road. They were far enough to where I couldn't see their faces or any details on their bodies. I went up to the station and I knocked on the door.

I slowly pushed on it to see if it was open, and it was. I walked in the door and I looked around. The place was real dark, and it smelled old. "Hello, is anyone in here?" I took a few steps, and the floor was creaking like crazy. I heard footsteps coming from a dark room in the back of the store. I took a few steps backwards so I was closer to the door. I saw three large figured men walk out from the dark room behind the counter.

Just then, Randy came rushing in. "John, you need to come outside and see this now!" He looked behind me and saw the three men standing behind the counter.

"Who are you?" Asked the man standing in the middle.

"We were just looking to pay for some gas," Randy responded. I nodded, agreeing with him.

We could hear footsteps coming from outside. We all turned to see who was out there, and to my surprise, it was Jessica. I gasped and then I bolted out the door. I almost knocked over whoever she was with, and I picked her up in the air!

***My Perspective***

Evan and I were walking back towards the building when we noticed a car in the lot next to the gas pump. "Evan that car wasn't there when we left was it?"

He shook his head no. We walked with caution up to the building, and just inside the door we saw two tall men. "Who the hell are they?" I asked him.

"I have no idea!" We stopped just as the two men turned around to look at us. They looked familiar…VERY familiar! The man who was standing behind the one in front bolted out the door at us, WHAT DO I DO? I looked at Evan who was standing in shock!

In that moment, I was lifted into the air and squeezed tightly. When I was finally set down, I was staring into the eyes of someone I had been wanting to see more than anyone else! It was John!


	29. Chapter 28

***My Perspective***

I could feel the tears starting to escape from my eyes! He was really truly here! I can't believe that I'm seeing his face!

He was holding me close, and I was kissing him uncontrollably! "John, I can't believe it's really you!"

The three men were approaching the door as we all stood outside. I looked over John's shoulder and I noticed that Randy was there. I tapped John on the shoulder and he set me down. I ran over to Randy and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Randy so much for everything!" The tears were still streaming down my face. "You don't know how much this means to me." He held me tight and then he sent me back to John. I crawled into his loving embrace.

The doors to the station opened. We all started walking backwards towards the only car in the lot, and the three men approached us. The guy on the right, who was standing the furthest back, was holding onto a walkie-talkie, and I had a very bad feeling about that. I saw his mouth moving, speaking into the device. After a few moments, a large smile spread across his face. Something didn't feel right anymore.

I could hear a faint noise. I looked out into the distance down the road, and I saw a car speeding towards us.

"Get in the car," I head John whisper to Evan, Randy and I. We all scrambled towards the car. We all got in, and we watched as the three men followed after us. Randy was in the driver's seat, anxiously trying to get the car to start. Evan was sitting in the passenger seat, yelling at the car to get started. John and Randy both knew who he was.

I was in the back seat with John holding on to me tightly. He kept whispering to me that everything would be okay, and that we were going to get out of there.

Randy finally got the car started as the three men finally reached the car. They started punching at the windows, and climbing on the roof.

A window shattered next to John. He shielded me from the glass and we were finally taking off. The second car finally sped into the lot as we were taking off. I looked out my window and I could see Cody Rhodes in the car. Jovan was in the passenger seat, and they both looked really pissed off. Abram and Alexander sat in the back seats of the car.

I shivered looking at their faces, but we were driving away from them in a hurry.

"John, I managed to fill up the tank, so we can at least get towards the airport. Is that where we're going?" Randy's foot was pushing the pedal down as far as it would go.

"Yeah we're, going back to the airport. We need to get home." I felt his arm tighten around me.

I wiggled out of his hold a little bit to turn around in my seat. I could see the car racing up to us in such a hurry. "Can't this car go any faster?!" I screamed!

"Unfortunately it can't Jess," Randy responded. "We got the shit end of the deal from the rental people!"

I turned around again and I looked at the car that was following right in our footsteps. I could see a gun being lifted up from the passenger seat. Jovan was aiming straight for our car. "GET DOWN!" I screamed, and we all ducked in time for a passing bullet, shattering the front and back windows. A few more shots fired before I lifted my head again to check back.

I looked over at John and he was reaching in his pocket to take out his phone. It wasn't his work phone, which was surprising because that was the only phone I ever saw him use. But he lifted it up to take a picture of the men behind us. I stared back at the second car and I saw the gun lifted up again.

A scream escaped my mouth as another round of shots fired out. We needed things to throw at their car, at least to back them off a little bit. When the round of shots stopped, I sat up and leaned over the back seat to check the back of the car. There was nothing back there that I could reach, but there were tools on the bottom of the trunk.

Just then Cody rammed the back of our car, and I felt into the trunk. My legs were upright, and I could feel John trying to pull me back over, but I tipped sideways and I ended up in a ball form on the bottom of the trunk. I could feel the tools stabbing my sides. I sat up again, reaching below me for the crowbar, and I threw it out the window, smashing the windshield of their car. I climbed back over the seat next to John, and I looked back at the other car, just watching them intently.

After a long drive of maneuvering, we finally reached the outer city, where there were more cars and more civilization. It wasn't long before we had attention drawn to us.

We sped through the city streets, swerving around cars and avoiding any pedestrians, and it wasn't long until we reached the airport. I swear this was making me crazy. I was throwing tools out the window at the car behind us, missing a few times with some wrenches, but at the same time I was hitting a few of them in the head with some other stuff.

We pulled up to the security station, and we knew that we weren't able to just drive on through or we would be in even more trouble than we already were. John was the one to get out of the car. Cody wasn't behind us anymore. When we turned into the airport, they continued along that road.

I listened as John explained to the security guard, that he and Randy were the ones who were there last night with their own plane. The security guard looked at him intently before letting us on through. He searched the car, and he searched all of us.

When we got on through, Randy casually drove over to where the plane was parked, and he got out of the car. Everyone else followed, and I was the last to get out of the car. I scurried out however, and stood next to Randy. John was climbing around the plane, trying to clear up space for us all to sit. It wasn't long before I spotted Cody out of the corner of my eye.

I looked over to see him AND the men he was with, sitting inside of his jet. The third guy was with him too; I was assuming just so he could drive the plane.

"John they're here! If we take off into the sky they're only going to follow us, what are we going to do?" I couldn't help but panic. I didn't want to get captured again.

"Look," John announced, "everyone just get into the plane. I have an idea for when we get closer to home."

We did as he said, and we piled into the plane the best we could.

"Randy," John said, "I can't believe I'm going to say this to you, but Jessie is sitting on your lap. We don't have enough room for everyone, so that's how we need to do it."

Randy nodded and looked at me. "Is that going to be okay with you?"

I nodded back. "Why wouldn't it be?" I did like Randy, but he was John's best friend. Whatever though, it's only for the plane ride.

Everything was getting intense. Cody was staring us down, just waiting for us to make our move. John started up the plane and we took off on the runway. I didn't realize what plane this was, until I noticed how fast we had taken off into the sky. "John, how the hell did you get this plane?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "It's the perks of being friends with Mr. Vince McMahon."

I couldn't see where they were anymore. I couldn't just turn around to see them, so I stared at the radar. I watched intently as we sped away from them. I was hoping that we would be able to get completely out of their sights, and to my surprise, they disappeared off the radar. I kept my hopes low, in case they came back. I rested my head on Randy's shoulder, and I passed out.


	30. Chapter 29 - End

***My Perspective***

I woke up to the sound of sirens. I opened my eyes and there were flashing lights all around us. I bolted up, realizing I was still sitting on Randy. I looked around. John was smiling.

"John how the hell can you be smiling? There's cops all around us! We're all probably going to get arrested!" I could hear the tone in my own voice, but I wasn't worried.

He looked over at me, put his hand on me cheek, and then laughed. "Jess, it's all okay! These guys aren't here for us, they're here for them." I looked over to where he was pointing and I saw Cody's plane just across the runway.

"I thought we lost them!"

"We did babe, but they knew we were coming here, so they basically 'met' us here." John turned off the engine and climbed out. He came around and opened the door on Randy's side, and helped me off of Randy and down to the ground.

I looked at Randy as he climbed down from the plane. "I hope I wasn't uncomfortable."

He gave me a tight hug. "You were fine, you have nothing to worry about." He looked behind me and then ran. I turned around to see Eve waiting there for him. Next to her I saw Jeff and Brandi, and I immediately started running towards them.

The tears had gotten to my chin before I got to my friend. "BRANDI!" I screamed. I saw her running towards me too when she saw me, and instantly we hugged! She was crying too, explaining how worried she was, and how glad she is that I'm home! I told her how much it sucked, and how good it felt to be home!

As soon as we stopped hugging, I gave Jeff a hug, and then turned back around. I started walking back towards John, and I saw him talking to Vince McMahon.

I walked up to them and I saw Vince looking at me. "Jessica Hernandez, I am so pleased to finally meet you. I was hoping to have met you before all of this crap happened, but that just didn't happen did it?"

I smiled and I shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet you Sir. But if I may ask, what's going to happen to them?" I pointed over at the second plane. He glanced over and then looked back at me.

"Well, let's just say right now that Cody is fired, and all of those men are going to prison. I don't allow that crap in my industry, and I don't think it's fair that Cody keep his job, do you?"

I shook my head, and I smiled. I grabbed John's arm. He took it away instantly after, to put it around my shoulder. He said a few words to Vince McMahon and then he walked me back to our friends. There were more hugs exchanged, more handshakes, and there were even some jokes thrown in. It was a good feeling to finally be back home; I just hope that I can stay here this time.


End file.
